Fated
by Reader.Writer.TVLover
Summary: After their one night stand, Rose Hathaway never thought she'd see Dimitri again. So when she shows up for her first college class and sees Professor Belikov standing at the front of the classroom, she realizes that fate isn't on her side. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Rose Hathaway lifted the heavy arm off her bare waist and managed to carefully wriggle out from underneath it. She'd barely caught her breath from their bout of passion, and _he_ was already fast asleep. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips; his slumber made it that much easier to escape.

The limb belonged to the stranger she'd met in a bar just hours earlier; he'd introduced himself as simply Dimitri. She'd been hooked from the moment she'd heard his smooth Russian accent. Of course, his athletic build, dark eyes, and dark hair hadn't hurt his cause any. It had been too easy to talk her way into his bed…or maybe he'd talked his way into hers…everything was still a little blurry from the tequila. Either way, it had been worth it.

She stood up and almost let out a giggle. They'd been in such a rush for each other that her bra had never actually made its way past her wrists. She pulled it up over her arms and closed the front clasp, scurrying around in an effort to find the rest of her clothes. She reached for the white shirt on the carpet and pulled it on only to find the sleeves hung down past her fingertips. Clearly it belonged to the man who'd had her screaming just a little while ago. She reached for the shirt and pulled it to her nose inhaling deeply. _God, he smelled good! _With a wistful sigh, she slid the shirt back down over her shoulders and looked around until she found her own white button up. She pulled it on over her light pink tank top and started for the door.

And then, before she could think twice, she turned around and snagged Dimitri's white shirt up off the floor.

After all, it wasn't like she was ever going to see him again.

* * *

_a/n: This was just the prologue. Actual chapters will be longer. I hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, hey. Look at that," Lissa said as Rose walked into the apartment twenty minutes later. "First night in a new town and you're already making a name for yourself as a skank."

Rose laughed at her best friend's teasing, and if it hadn't smelled so damn good, she'd have thrown Dimitri's shirt at her in retaliation. "Thanks a lot," she said dryly as she plopped down onto the couch next to her.

Lissa's eyes narrowed. "And what do you know? For the first time ever, you're actually returning home with _more _clothes than you left with. What's up with that?" She made a grab for the shirt, but Rose's lightning fast reflexes prevented her from getting it.

"Mine," she practically growled, eliciting a laugh from her friend.

"Who was he?" Lissa demanded.

Rose shook her head. "Uh-uh. First things first. What are you doing up at four in the morning the day before classes?"

"Well, I'll tell you what I _wasn't _doing," Lissa decided. "I sure as hell wasn't getting laid."

Rose sighed with exaggerated contentment. "Too bad for you."

"I just got off the phone with Christian," Lissa explained. She'd apparently realized that until she spilled, her friend wouldn't do the same. "He misses me."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "You guys are disgusting."

Lissa sighed. "We used to be," she said with a pout. "Back when we saw each other every day."

Rose giggled. "You mean yesterday?"

"Yes!" Lissa exclaimed. "It's barely been thirty-six hours, and already I miss him like crazy."

"He wouldn't give it up over the phone, huh?" Rose joked.

"Oh, he did," Lissa assured her friend, and then grinned. "He was just sorry you weren't here."

"What?" Rose asked in confusion.

"He was sort of hoping you'd pick up the other line and make it a threesome."

"That is just…wrong," Rose said. "On so many levels."

"Agreed," Lissa said. "So…now that I've shared…"

Rose sighed, not sure of how much of her earlier escapade she actually wanted to share with her friend. "I met a guy at the bar—"

"So Adrian's fake ID worked," Lissa cut in.

Rose nodded. "Got me through the door," she confirmed.

Lissa grinned. "And how long before you hooked up?"

"Oh, it was at least half an hour," she admitted wryly.

"Are you losing your touch, Rose?" Lissa teased.

"Absolutely not," Rose said fiercely. "And if you'd been there to see me leave with the hottest guy in the place, you'd have no reason to doubt my mad skills."

Lissa laughed heartily as she studied her friends face. "But it's not _your _skills I'm interested in," she reminded her friend. "How was _he_?"

"Dimitri," Rose told her friend.

"Oooh," Lissa said with a shiver. "If his name is anything to go by, he's sexy as hell. Description, please."

"Tall, dark, handsome…" As Rose's voice trailed off, Lissa sighed.

"Important stuff, please!" she insisted huffily.

"And he almost broke me in two," Rose finished with a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

Lissa gasped. "You're kidding me. Was he better than—"

"Oh, yes," Rose answered, nodding slowly. It didn't matter whose name Lissa was going to finish her sentence with. The answer was a firm yes—Dimitri had been a better lover than anyone she'd ever been with. Never mind that there had only been two men she'd been with prior to him. "Liss…his body…it was _amazing._ I swear, he was hard as a rock and…not just down there. I couldn't stop running my hands over his chest...his thighs—"

"I bet he liked _that,_" Lissa said with a knowing grin.

"Well…if his groans were anything to go by…"

"Awww!" Lissa said with a shudder and Rose's eyes widened.

"Lissa, you're scaring me."

"Yeah, I'm scaring _me_," she confessed. "I'm afraid this…going to separate colleges thing isn't going to work for Christian and me. I mean…I thought I could live vicariously through my slutty friend—"

"Hey!" Rose cut in.

Lissa gave her a stern look.

"Yeah, OK," she admitted. "I do have slutty tendencies. But I don't let just anyone into my bed. Only men with exotic accents and—"

"He had an _accent_?" Lissa asked with a groan.

Rose nodded.

Lissa sobbed half-heartedly. "I am so jealous."

"Of my Russian lov-ah?" Rose taunted good-naturedly.

"I swear to God, Rose," Lissa warned. "If you don't stop, I might crawl on top of _you _tonight."

Rose sprung up off the couch at that. "Stopping," she informed her friend, holding her hands up in front of herself as a gesture of surrender. "And hey," she said, looking over her shoulder as she started down the hallway. "Just in case you get any ideas, I'm locking my bedroom door."

* * *

The first thing Rose smelled when she woke up was _him_. She rolled over onto her back and let Dimitri's scent wash over her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hadn't gotten much sleep; her mind hadn't been able to turn itself off to thoughts of him.

She stretched with a heavy sigh and instead of snuggling underneath the covers—which was what she really wanted to do—she climbed out of bed and threw her hair up, then changed into a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and her sneakers and headed out for a run.

* * *

She'd lost track of time while she'd been running, and by the time she made it back to her apartment, she had just enough time to shower, brush her teeth, and grab a package of pop tarts before she left for class.

She had World Civilization first thing this morning, and the last thing she wanted to do was make a bad impression on her professor. She'd done enough of _that _in high school. College was a fresh start, and she was going to do her best to make sure she at least appeared to be responsible.

After finding the right building, it was a cinch to find her classroom. The seats near the front were full (kiss-asses) so Rose took a seat closer to the back and pulled her still-damp hair up into a pony tail.

She fumbled through the book bag at her feet looking for the right text book, and after pulling out two wrong ones, she bent over to inspect the contents. _Fuck. _She'd left without her World Civ book. _So much for first impressions, Rose,_ she silently scolded herself.

She pulled out a notebook and pencil to take notes with and began to doodle while she waited for her professor. She was so lost in sketching that she didn't even realize he'd walked in until he spoke.

"Welcome to World Civilization."

The slight Russian accent caused the pencil in Rose's hand to freeze mid-stroke and she felt her cheeks begin to heat. "No way," she breathed as her fist clenched around her pony tail. _No. Fucking. Way._

Rose took a deep breath and looked up…and straight into the face of the man whose bed she'd graced last night.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: I was_ _going_ _to_ _wait_ _and_ _post_ _this_ _tomorrow_, _but_ _I_ _just_ _couldn't_ _wait_! _I_ _hope_ _you're_ _enjoying_ _reading_ _as_ _much_ _as_ _I_ _am_ _writing_. _This_ _story_ _was_ _all_ _I_ _could_ _think_ _about_ _today_ _at_ _work_, _and_ _let_ _me_ _tell_ _you_…_there_ _is_ _lots_ _of_ _fun_ _in_ _store_! _LOL_ _Thank_ _you_ _to_ _everyone_ _for_ _reading_ _and reviewing_!

* * *

_OK, Rose. Deep breaths, _she silently coached herself as she inhaled slowly. _He hasn't even seen you yet and for all you know—_dammitt! Eye contact. Rose resisted the urge to slink down in her seat, settling for a defiant lift of her chin instead. She refused to look away. She didn't want to give him the impression that she was ashamed of what she'd done last night. She may not be the most experienced person on the planet, but she _did _know what she wanted. And boy, had he given her exactly that.

She bit back a groan as she remember his hands skimming over her breasts, the feel of his cock as he thrust deep inside of her and—Rose shook her head to rid herself of the reverie. This was no time for reflecting.

The man was good—she'd give him that. He hadn't even flinched when he'd seen her. It was as if he hadn't even recognized her. And maybe…well—she _had _had a lot of makeup on last night. And she knew she looked significantly older than she was when she was done up just right.

Rose straightened in her seat and steadied the hand holding her pencil once again, readying herself for her first lecture. Of _course_ he hadn't recognized her. He wouldn't be expecting to find last nights conquest in a class that was typically full of college freshmen. She really was worried for nothing. At the end of class, she'd fade into the crowd and leave through the back door of the classroom.

And go straight to her advisor's office to drop this class.

* * *

Rose looked at the clock; it was 8:50. Finally. This had been the longest fifty minutes of her life. Dimitri—Professor Belikov, she corrected herself—should be dismissing everyone any second now, and she wanted to make sure she was ready to bolt when he did.

"OK…I'll see you on Wednesday," he said in closing. "Except for Rose Hathaway. Ms. Hathaway, a moment please?"

Rose froze mid-motion as she was putting her notebook into her backpack. Damn. He _had_ recognized her. She sat at her desk, her mind racing, as she waited for everyone to file out of the room before she approached Dimitri. When there were just a few people left milling around, she grabbed her backpack and stood, then headed for the front of the room. The short walk gave her a moment to study him.

When he'd been lying naked beneath her, he hadn't looked so menacing, but standing at the front of the classroom she had to admit that he looked rather commanding. She wasn't sure how tall he was—six-five at least—but he made all five feet seven inches of her feel small in contrast. She suddenly wished she'd gotten back from her run early enough to at least put some mascara on and blow dry her hair.

"I think I liked _Roza _better," she said flippantly as she came to a stop a few feet away from him.

Instead of replying, he leaned a hip on the corner of the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes never left her face and Rose couldn't help but fidget under his intense stare.

"Look, I'll just…drop your class and…all will be forgotten," she blurted. As if _that _was going to happen. She wasn't likely to forget banging her first college professor for a long time—if ever.

He said nothing, just held his hand out palm up; she stared at it in confusion. "What…?" she asked, her voice trailing off.

"Your fake ID," he requested patiently.

Rose laughed incredulously. "No way," she shot back.

Dimitri sighed and let his hand drop to his side. "Look, Rose," he said, lowering his voice as he looked around. "I think you should know that I don't make it a habit of seducing my students."

"Ok…first of all, _I _seduced you," Rose hissed, remembering the silky feel of his hair between her fingers as she'd moaned his name. "And second of all, you think I make a habit of hopping into bed with my teachers?"

Dimitri arched an eyebrow at her, his brown eyes swimming with something she couldn't quite identify. Regret, maybe? "For all I know, you vetted me and decided this would be the fastest way to an easy A."

Rose lifted her hands up in front of her. "Whoa. You have me completely wrong," she informed him.

"Do I?" he pressed.

"OK, well…not _completely_," she admitted. "I mean…I _was _looking for easy—and let us not forget how well you fit _that _bill. But the A? I can _earn_ that."

"Rose—"

"You know, you weren't even that good," she taunted.

Rose knew she was in trouble when she saw his glance sweep the room. To her mortification, it was now empty and for the first time since their conversation began, his calm exterior wavered.

"Is _that _what more means?" he asked. "That I wasn't that good?"

"I'm your student," Rose reminded him hastily. Anything to evade his question.

His jaw began to tick as he studied her. "You're right," he finally agreed. "But you shouldn't have to drop this class because of what happened between us. I can treat you fairly, Rose. I can treat you just like any of the other students in this classroom. If you can handle it—"

"Of course I can handle it," she scoffed. But Rose could feel her fury rising as he spoke. He thought he could treat her like he treated his other students? Like he hadn't taken her to bed? He thought he could walk into that classroom everyday and stand in front of her and _not _remember their night of passion?

Well…they'd see about that_._


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! FYI—I might be having too much fun__ writing this story! :)_

* * *

Dimitri Belikov had heard the phrase 'sweating bullets' many times, but it had actually never pertained to him. After his conversation with Roza, however, he was no longer able to assert that.

The first thing that had struck him—aside from the fact that she was his student and quite possibly a minor—was…here she was. Waking up this morning to an empty bed had put a scowl on his face, and while he wasn't looking for a relationship, another round of hot sex would have been much appreciated. And another round with _Roza _would have been preferred. Only he hadn't thought he'd ever see her again.

Last night, she'd been wearing enough makeup so that she'd looked older than she obviously was, and if she hadn't been trying to get into a bar, she wouldn't have needed it. She'd been more gorgeous this morning than she'd been the night before, and the thoughts teeming through his mind while standing in front of a roomful of students this morning were thoughts a professor just shouldn't be having. It had taken almost every ounce of strength he possessed to fight off a hard-on, and when she'd stopped in front of him after class, he'd felt his cock twitch eagerly in anticipation. And who could blame it? Her mouth had done the most amazing things to his anatomy!

He'd had two classes after hers, and when the last one had finally ended, he'd rushed back to his office. He needed to look up Rose Hathaway in the university's database and find out just how old she was.

That would satisfy one question: Had what he'd done been illegal...or simply immoral?

But it would leave another: Where in the _hell_ had she learned to do all those things?

* * *

"Hey," Lissa said from the same spot on the couch she'd been in when Rose had arrived home at four o'clock this morning.

"What are you doing up so early?" Rose asked. "You don't even have class until one."

"Yes," Lissa said as she stood, following Rose into the kitchen. "But I knew when _you _got out of class, and I wanted to pry some more information from you before you could rush off."

Rose pulled out the necessary items for a bowl of cereal and poured herself some Fruity Pebbles, then sat down at the table across from Lissa. "What do you want to know?"

"Ummm…_everything!_" Lissa answered.

Rose laughed as she spooned a bite into her mouth. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How tall was he?" Lissa asked as she stood up and poured herself a cup of coffee, returning quickly to the table.

"At least six five," Rose answered.

"Hair? Eyes?"

"Medium brown, shoulder length—just long enough to be a bit bad ass-and chocolate brown," Rose answered.

"Long enough to put in a pony tail?" Lissa asked solemnly.

Rose nodded. "A little one at the nape of his neck, maybe."

"Oh, that is _so _sexy!" Lissa said with a groan.

"OK," Rose said firmly. "You have _got _to get control of your hormones."

"I know," Lissa said as she took a sip of coffee. "More details first though, please."

Rose sighed as she put down her spoon. She'd put away her bowl of cereal in record time. "He was…_amazing_," she said. "He…he knew exactly what he was doing; I don't think there was an inch of my body that he missed, Liss. With his hands…or his lips…or his tongue. All of me got _something._"

"Nice," Lissa commented.

"So, I was on top and—"

"Whoa…what?" Lissa asked in disbelief.

Rose nodded. "I know, right. All of those times Riley begged me to and I just _couldn't_ do it. Well last night...I couldn't _not._ And he didn't even need to ask...not that there was time."

"_Really_?"

"Yep. One second he was running his tongue along my collar bone, and then in next he rolled over onto his back and grabbed me by the waist."

"And…" Lissa pressed, licking her lips.

"He lowered me down onto him and…God, he was _huge, _Liss. It felt like…like…OK, I'm going to say something cheesy, and then we never mention it again, OK?"

Lissa nodded fervently.

"It almost felt…perfect. Like…he was made to be inside of me and…oh!" Rose said with a huff. "This is ridiculous. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, but then you so rudely interrupted yourself and I'm left with your remorse for having a one night stand."

"I don't regret having a one night stand," Rose argued. "I regret wanting to turn it into a _two_ night stand!"

Lissa laughed. "Rose, there is nothing wrong with wanting to have sex with the same man two nights in a row."

_There is if he's your professor, _Rose thought. But she couldn't quite bring herself to say the words aloud. She knew her friend wouldn't judge her for sleeping with her teacher—especially since Rose hadn't known he was her teacher—but she wanted to keep just a little part of this to herself. It felt more…special that way. Rose nearly groaned. There she went again with her cheesy thoughts!

"I mean…you've done it before," Lissa reminded her. "The longer you're with someone, the more comfortable you are. And if you did sleep with him a second time? Can you imagine what might happen?"

"We might both go up in flames," Rose said dryly.

"Trust me, Rose," Lissa said. "There is _nothing _wrong with that."

Rose sighed. "And he really did the most _amazing_ thing," she mused.

"Don't make me ask," Lissa said crossly when her friend didn't continue.

"Well, when I was…" Rose's voice trailed off.

"Coming?" Lissa prompted.

Rose nodded, nearly shivering at the thought. "He'd run his fingertips lightly up and down my spine, and it was like…every nerve ending in my body raced to his touch. Is that _weird?"_ she asked.

Lissa lifted her eyebrows at her friend. "I thought you'd had an orgasm before."

"I _have_," Rose insisted. "Lots of times. I'd just never had one that made me feel like my skin was the only thing holding me together apparently."

Lissa grinned saucily at her friend. "Well, then as a long standing member, let me be the first to say...welcome to the club."


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: Hey, guys. I just want to let you know that there will be more emotion involved once the story gets going, but for now I'm just trying to establish Rose and Dimitri's irrepressible attraction to each other._

_Is it bad that I have their first love scene almost completely written in the 'notes' section of my phone? And that I did it between projects at work today? And that…yeah, it's making me a little hot? ;)_

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Rose awoke the next morning grumpy. If it wasn't the first day of classes, she'd probably skip...not a good start to her first semester of college. When she walked into the kitchen, Lissa had already left for class, but she'd left a note by the coffee pot:

_It's all set. Just hit start. :)_

Rose smiled as she hit the green button and then crumpled up the note to throw in the trash. Lissa was always so thoughtful. She pulled a mug out of the cupboard and grabbed the hazelnut creamer from the refrigerator. Once she'd poured the appropriate amount, she leaned back against the counter and yawned, crossing her arms over her chest. She shouldn't be so tired after nine hours in bed, but there was something about erotic dreams that really messed with a girl's beauty sleep.

Her slumber had been restless at best, and every time she finally talked 'dream Dimitri' into her bed, she'd wake up just before he plunged inside of her. It really was frustrating. She'd been so desperate that she'd eventually pulled the little purple bunny out of her top drawer, but even a trip through the patch hadn't been able to soothe her nerve endings. Of course, that could be because a plastic bunny didn't have lips…and hands…and naughty words to whisper in her ear while he screwed her brains out.

With a sigh, Rose turned the coffee pot off and stalked back to her room. If she couldn't have sex, there was only one other thing that _might _give her some release.

A run.

* * *

_Of course it would be raining,_ Rose thought as she headed out for her run. Luckily it was just a light sprinkle; she'd run in much worse. And what the hell? A cold shower might be just what she needed right about now.

She took off at a slow pace to warm up, lifting her face into the rain. It felt good on her skin, but it wasn't enough to take her mind off of her sexy professor which was what she was hoping for.

She'd spent the better part of last night reliving the time she'd been in his bed. She suddenly shivered—and it wasn't from the rain. She could still feel him plunging inside of her, her body stretching as he kept going, holding out until the last possible moment before exploding. He'd managed to do what no one before him had—Rose had come while he'd been inside of her; that was all it had taken. He hadn't needed to reach between her legs to bring her body to the brink. The throbbing she'd been able to feel inside of her head been more than enough to get the job done, and when she'd come. When she'd come, she'd actually screamed his name. _That _was a first, too. "Dammitt," she hissed as she felt a rush of warmth between her thighs. Rose came to a stop on the sidewalk. "It's no use," she muttered, turning back toward her apartment building.

* * *

"Why are you so grumpy?" Lissa asked later that evening as the two of them sat on the living room floor, open books and notepads all around them.

"Because I'm…desperate to get laid," Rose muttered as she high-lighted a section in her American Civics textbook, then cursed as she realized it wasn't the section she'd intended it to be.

"See?" Lissa said animatedly. "It's different when you've _really _gotten off, isn't it? The first time Christian got me off with only his—"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rose said shrilly. "No!" She shook her head for emphasis. "No sex stories about Christian. We've been through this before. I love you, Lissa, but Christian was my best friend before he was your boyfriend and…ewww!" she exclaimed.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Silly me. I guess I just figured that since you've had a big girl orgasm you were ready for big girl sex talk. I guess not."

"Nope," Rose confirmed as she jumped to her feet. She walked to the window and groaned as she pulled the curtain back.

"What?"

"I need to go for a run!" she said desperately. "But it's still pouring out there."

"There's a gym just down the road," Lissa informed her.

"That's a good idea. Let's go to the gym."

Lissa laughed. "No. _You _can go to the gym. The closest _I _get to cardio is hot sex," she taunted.

"I'm leaving now," Rose said, grabbing her keys and wallet of the console table beside the door.

"Good idea. And Rose?"

"Yeah?" Rose asked without looking up; she was busy making sure she had her debit card with her.

"I might be in bed by the time you get back."

"OK," Rose said.

"So if you could keep the groans and buzzing down tonight, I'd really appreciate it. OK?" Lissa said with a wide grin.

Rose frowned. "Screw you, Liss."

She could still hear her friend's laughter as she hurried down the hallway.

* * *

Rose nearly tripped on the treadmill when she saw him. Had she conjured him, or was he really _here_? She supposed it didn't matter either way; she could hardly attack him in a public gym.

The treadmill she was on finally slowed to cool down mode, and when the belt stopped, she stepped off the machine and made her way to the weights. She did her best to ignore Dimitri, but when their eyes met in the mirror that served as one wall of the gym, she realized it was futile.

They passed each other once while they were heading to different machines, but before she could get a word out, he hurried past her.

"Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

She was almost done her reps when she saw Dimitri heading toward the exit, and deciding just this once that uneven biceps might be worth it, she left the machine she was occupying and followed him outside.

His legs were long, and he had quite a head start on her, but Rose quickened her footsteps in an effort to catch up to him. "You're just going to ignore me? Really?" she asked when she finally reached his side.

He didn't say anything, just kept walking.

"I know you saw me in there! I know you can hear me right now," she said heatedly.

Dimitri came to a stop and turned to face her; Rose's own footsteps faltered as she came to a halt. She reached a hand out to the nearest vehicle to steady herself. "Roza, you have no idea how much trouble I could in for sleeping with you," he told her in a low voice.

"I'm legal," she informed him.

Dimitri scoffed. "It doesn't matter. You're still my student!"

"And you're one _hell_ of a teacher," she said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Ro—"

"I'm not looking for a relationship," she told him.

"I know that. And the fact that you want to give me exactly want I want makes you that much more tempting," he said. Even in the darkness, she could see the shadow of desire in his eyes.

"Look, Dimitri. I just want…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her lids were heavy when she opened them again. "I want…" She reached forward slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She watched him struggle to swallow as her hand snaked inside the waistband of his sweatpants and boxer briefs. With an almost relieved sigh, her hand circled his cock, and it hardened immediately.

"Rose," he said breathlessly as his eyes closed. "We can't do this." His words weren't as firmed as she imagined he wanted them to be.

"Why not?" she insisted as her hand moved up and down his length slowly before coming to a stop. She covered the head of his dick with her thumb, and spread the small droplet she found over the taut skin. "You're obviously ready and I'm willing." Her tone was desperate, and she hated herself for it. But she couldn't stop it.

"Because I'm you're teacher," he rasped as his eyes swept across the dark parking lot.

"You know I could have you coming in a minute," she taunted, her eyes full of fire.

"Rose…you could have me coming in fifteen seconds," he informed her. "But…not here."

"Not _here?"_ she said hopefully.

"Not _ever,"_ he amended, his fingers clamping around her wrist and pulling her hand out of his pants.

Rose licked her lips. "Dimitri."

"Just one more taste," he said huskily. His arms wrapped around her waist and he hauled her forward until her body crashed against his. He lifted his hands until they were pressing into her upper back, pulling her body flush against his.

With a curse, he lowered his lips to hers. His tongue thrusting forth forced her mouth to part, and the welcome intrusion caused her body to melt against him. Rose sighed as his tongue stroked against hers. She could taste a hint of mint and something else she could only describe as Dimitri.

When she began to shimmy her upper body back and forth against his, he abruptly pushed her away from him. "Goodbye, Rose," he said tersely before stalking away.

Rose's body sagged against the vehicle behind her as she struggled to catch her breath. What in the _hell _had just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! Pssst…want a sneak peak of this chapter before you read on? Go look at my avatar! It'll make this chapter a bit more…fun!_

* * *

Rose awoke early the next morning to give herself plenty of time for a run before she had to get ready for class. She swiped one last coat of a shiny nude gloss on her lips, and then carefully removed the hot rollers from her hair. She bent over at the waist and shook out the loose curls. Straightening, she studied her reflection, running her fingers through some of the locks so they fell just right.

When she was satisfied with the result, Rose walked into her bedroom and a slow grin spread across her face as she looked at the outfit she'd chosen for the day. Dimitri had been firm about not seeing her again; if that was how he wanted it, then so be it.

That didn't mean she was going to make it easy for him.

* * *

After tossing the things she'd need for her first few classes, Rose dropped her book bag by the door in living room on the way to the kitchen. "Mmm," she said appreciatively. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Yes," Lissa answered as she turned around from the sink. "I—" Her words were cut short with a gasp. "Oh. My. God!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"What?" Rose asked innocently.

"What the hell is that?" Lissa demanded accusingly.

"What's what?" Rose responded.

Lissa lifted her hand and pointed her index finger at Rose's outfit. "_That!_" she repeated shrilly.

"My clothes," Rose answered.

"You are _not _leaving the house like that," Lissa said.

"I'm not?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"Rose! I forbid it!" Lissa said firmly.

"You forbid it?" Rose repeated.

"Mmm hmm," Lissa said as she nodded.

"Do I look _that _bad?" Rose asked.

"Bad? Rose, you look like sex on a stick, that's what you look like!" Lissa informed her.

Rose grinned. "Exactly what I was going for," she said as she spun on her high heel. "I'll grab a coffee at the student union on my way to class."

"But…but…"

Rose could still hear Lissa sputtering when she grabbed her book bag on the way out the front door.

* * *

When Dimitri walked into his first class of the day, his eyes quickly swept the room. Roza was nowhere in sight. Maybe he'd get lucky, and she wouldn't show up today. It would be a welcome reprieve from last class. His desire had been hampered down by the surprise of seeing her here. Now that the shock factor was gone, he had no idea how his body was going to react.

"Gentlemen," he said to a cluster of young men at the front of the classroom as he pulled his canvas bag over his head. "Mind if I get started?"

They dispersed immediately, and Dimitri nearly tripped over his own feet as he spied Roza sitting on the desk in the very front row, one leg crossed neatly over the other one. She lifted her eyebrows at him as she lowered one foot to the floor. Her stiletto hit the floor with a little clack, and Dimitri couldn't tear his eyes away from her foot. That heel had to add at least six inches to her height, and while the black patent leather was just enough to cover her toes, black ribbon criss-crossed over the top of her feet and didn't stop until just above her ankle. They were the sexiest damn shoes he'd ever seen…on the wildest damn woman he'd ever taken to bed.

He regained his composure when she turned around to sit down in her seat, only to lose it again when he realized what else she was wearing. A thick black belt cinched the waist of the dress she was wearing. If you could call it that…

Dimitri liked to call it the white button up shirt he'd been wearing the night he brought her home. Roza's challenging glare never left his face as she sat down in her seat.

_Awww hell, _Dimitri thought as he made his way awkwardly to the desk at the very front of the room. He was going to have to do his lecture sitting down.

* * *

When her last class of the morning was over, Rose hurried back to her apartment to avoid the throng of men that had been surrounding her. As soon as she opened the front door, she dropped her book bag and made a beeline for the couch. Sitting down, she unlaced her stilettos and with a satisfied sigh kicked them off. They made her feel sexy as hell, but they killed her feet.

She unclasped the belt and threw it on the floor beside her shoes, then lifted her legs onto the couch so she was lying with her head on the arm. A slow grin made its way across her face as she looked up at the ceiling. Dimitri's reaction had been more than what she'd been hoping for. He'd nearly tripped over his feet when he'd seen her.

Sex on a stick, indeed. Rose was confident that if she could just convince him she was looking for anything serious then it would be enough to get him into bed again. And again. And hopefully again.

But that was going to take a bit of time.

* * *

"What is your damn phone beeping so persistently?" Lissa snapped impatiently as she looked up from her text book later that night.

Rose grinned. "Hey. You saw what I was wearing when I left this morning, Liss. The boys were like bees on honey today. And guess who was the honey?"

Lissa shut her book. "You know what I think?" she asked knowingly.

"What?" Rose asked, barely looking up from her World Civ book.

"_I _think that this Dimitri fellow is in your first class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," she concluded.

"Why would you think that?" Rose asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone as she kept her eyes on her text.

"Hey. I saw what you were wearing when you left this morning, Rose," Lissa said in a mocking tone. "What other explanation could there be?"

"I just…_like_ looking good," Rose said insistently.

"Mmm hmm," Lissa said, her eyes returning to her book. "Sure you do. Better watch it Rose," she taunted in a low voice. "I might just show up in that class of yours and get my own look at your Dimitri."

_Oh, great! _Rose thought. Can open…worms everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n: Hey, guys. Just in case you're interested, I posted the prologue to a new Rose & Dimitri story called 'Running Down.' It's quite angsty, but I thought I'd let you know in case you wanted to give it a go._

_Thank you for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

It usually took three to four weeks for Dimitri Belikov to decide which class he liked the least. But here he was not even a week in, and already there was no competition. His Monday, Wednesday, and Friday 8 a.m. World Civilization class was the bane of his existence. And Rose Hathaway was likely to be the death him. Or she would be if he could die from a throbbing hard-on. Luckily…he couldn't.

It figured she'd be in his _first _class of the day. It would have been much more convenient if she'd been in his last. Then he could go home and take care of the 'situation' that was sure to occur between his legs before spending a nice evening reading the western he'd gotten from Amazon last week.

Instead he spent the rest of the day hard as a rock, and even when his erection subsided, the aching was still there. Wednesday had been hell. She'd shown up in that racy ensemble—those fuck me shoes and the shirt he'd been wearing while she'd ridden him (it hadn't actually made it's way off him until just before he'd dozed off)—and he'd nearly exploded at the sight of her. Sitting on the damn desk with her bare legs crossed, the hem of his shirt riding practically to the tops of her thighs, she'd become a fantasy he didn't need. A fantasy that could get him in heaps of trouble.

And he had to keep reminding himself of that. Because the thought that was most prevalent in his mind was that if she hadn't left before he'd woken up, they could have had another round before he'd found out that she was off limits.

Dimitri turned his head to look at the clock. Five a.m. Three hours, and he'd be in hell again. But at least this time he had the weekend to recover.

* * *

"God, Rose, can't you walk at a normal pace?" Lissa complained through her gasping as she tried desperately to keep up with her friend.

"Can't," Rose said, never even struggling for air as she practically raced along. "My heart rate is in the fat burning zone and I don't want it to slow down."

"But—"

Rose lessened her pace just a bit at her friend's tone so she could catch up. She'd been hoping for some time alone, but Lissa had insisted on coming along. Which was unlike her. She never wanted to do anything that involved exercise or moving—unless it involved her boyfriend, and Rose nearly gagged at that thought.

So her friend's company could only mean one thing: more questions. And Rose wasn't in the mood to answer Lissa's questions. For one thing, her friend had spooked her the other day when she'd mentioned showing up in Rose's World Civ class, and for another, today had _not _been a good end to her week. She'd dressed as provocatively as she'd dared for her class and hadn't gotten a single reaction from Dimitri. He hadn't looked her way once.

She thought when he'd kissed her outside of the gym the other night that maybe she had a chance of talking her way into his bed again. She hadn't yet gotten her fill of him—in more ways than one—and she was sure he'd felt the same. And then today…nothing.

Dimitri was frustrating as hell for Rose. She wasn't used to not being wanted. And she sure as hell wasn't used to wanting a man more than _he _wanted _her._ With a sigh, she turned to Liss. "Let's go out tonight," she said.

Predictably, Lissa shook her head. "Can't. I have a phone date with Christian," she reminded Rose.

Rose groaned. "Talk to him while you're at the bar."

"Oh, yeah. That'd go over well," Lissa said dryly. "Christian knows what a hussy you are. You attract men wherever you go, which means so do _I_ by default. You know my guy has jealousy issues."

"Well we—"

Rose's sentence was cut short when a car pulled right up next to the curb, slowing to match their pace. "What the hell?" she muttered as she kept walking.

Lissa's gaze narrowed. "Tinted windows, sleek, and black," she said appreciatively. "Sexy car."

"Filled with hormonal teenage boys, I'm sure," Rose remarked wryly. "It's _creepy _to follow us like that_._"

Lissa laughed. "You can play," she reminded her friend.

"Yes, but—"

Rose was interrupted by Lissa's gasp. She turned her head to follow her friend's gaze and laughed. "Christian," she said, "I should've known."

"You two hotties want a ride?" he said with a grin.

Lissa squealed as she raced toward the car. "Shotgun!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Figures."

* * *

"He didn't look at you once?" Christian asked in surprise as he maneuvered the corvette through the streets later that night.

Rose shook her head. "Nope," she confirmed from the back seat.

"And you were dressed in _that_?" he continued in shock.

Rose nodded. "Yep."

"Defense mechanism," Christian surmised. "I'm telling you right now, Rose, that no man in his right mind could keep his eyes off you while you're wearing that. Unless he was trying like hell. Trust me—there was a war going on inside that man."

Lissa nodded enthusiastically. "I told you."

"Here we are," Christian said as he pulled up in front of the club. "Curbside service, ladies. I'll find a parking spot and be right in."

Lissa gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before stepping out of the car and then pulled the seat forward so Rose could get out. Rose straightened her skirt as they headed into the club. More than a few curious stares were thrown their way from the throng of people standing on the curb—a corvette wasn't exactly a hot commodity in Bangor, Maine, after all.

After flashing their fake ID's, they made their way inside. "Let's find a table," Lissa yelled.

Rose nodded, her chest vibrating with the beat of the music. They hadn't even made it to the bar when someone stepped in front of Rose, blocking her path.

"Hello."

Rose sighed. _Here we go again,_ she thought. "Hi," she said in what she hoped was a neutral tone. The man was good looking enough, with a ready smile and nice build. But he sure as hell was no Dimitri.

"I'm Ryan," he said.

"Rose," she returned, trying to discourage him with no eye contact. She averted her gaze by glancing over his shoulder.

And locked eyes with a glowering Professor Belikov.


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing last chapter. :)_

* * *

Rose tore her gaze from Dimitri's and fixed it on the young man in front of her. "Ryan, did you say?" she asked with a sweet smile.

His crooked grin was endearing, but Rose didn't want endearing. She wanted _sexy_…that sexy, knowing grin that Dimitri gave her just seconds before she came.

"Yes," he answered.

Rose nodded, careful to keep the smile pasted on her face. "Here's the thing, Ryan. There's someone here I want to go home with tonight, and it's not you."

His face fell and Rose reached forward, resting her hand on his shoulder. "But if you're willing…I think it would be fun to make him jealous."

Ryan lifted his face once again and looked at her warily. "How?" he asked.

"Oh, you know…just a little dancing. Some nuzzling…"

Ryan grinned. "Maybe a little kissing?" he asked hopefully.

Rose threw her head back with a laugh. Let Dimitri think she was thoroughly enjoying herself. "Nice try, buddy. You in or not?"

Ryan thought about it for a minute. "One question."

"OK…"

"Am I gonna get the shit kicked out of me by a jealous boyfriend?" he asked.

Rose reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his as she began leading him to the dance floor. "Trust me, Ryan. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Dimitri must have slammed his glass down too hard, because the bartender that appeared in front of him scowled. "Can I help you?" she snapped.

"Scotch. Neat," he answered just as curtly, his gaze returning to the dance floor. Or, more precisely, _Roza _on the dance floor.

She was wearing the same thing she'd worn to class this morning: a tight chocolate colored skirt that didn't even make it to middle of her taut thigh and a long sleeved white t-shirt with a silver sequined crown smack dab in the middle of her chest. The t-shirt was low-cut and starting at the elbow, it alternated between thick pink and white stripes. A thick, light pink, leather belt completed the ensemble. She wasn't wearing damn thing tight enough, and her hips were barely holding it up.

Hips that at this very moment were shaking fervently back and forth while her ass rubbed against another man's crotch.

Dimitri narrowed his gaze as he watched her dancing. She had her arms out in front of her, her eyes closed as she moved. When her dance partner placed his hands on her hips and then moved them lower until they were resting on the bare skin of her outer thighs, Dimitri was unable to suppress a growl. He lifted his glass off the bar and downed it in one swallow.

Would this fuckin' song ever end?

* * *

Rose began to fan herself when the song came to an end. "I need to freshen up," she yelled to Ryan as the next one started. She made her way to the back of the club and was glad to see there wasn't a line for the ladies room. She walked inside and reached between her breasts to pull out her shiny pink lip gloss. After a single swipe, she rubbed her lips together and then studied her reflection for a moment. Rose ran her fingers through a few unruly curls and after placing them where she wanted them, she left the ladies room.

She'd barely taken two steps when she felt herself being gently backed against the wall in the dimly lit hallway. If she hadn't immediately recognized the scent of Dimitri's cologne, she'd have fought back, but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she finally met his gaze. The look in his eyes nearly made her grin triumphantly, but she held back.

"Professor Belikov," she said coolly.

"Are you going home with him?" Dimitri demanded.

"Would it matter if I was?" Rose shot back.

"Are you going to do the same things to him that you did to me?"

"Of course not!" Rose hissed. She could feel her cheeks heat the very thought of it; she'd done things to Dimitri that she'd never done to any man!

He studied her face for a moment before finally speaking. "Good."

Dimitri's head swooped down and he placed a soft kiss on the curve between her neck and shoulder, then used the tip of his tongue to trace a path up her neck and stopped just behind her ear. When he used his teeth to tug on her earlobe, Rose shivered. She lifted her hands to his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his black t-shirt as she whimpered. "What are you doing?" she asked weakly even as she tipped her head to the side to grant him easier access.

He brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked in a muffled voice as he sucked that sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Teasing me," she answered.

"I feel like a jealous fool, Roza," he said in a low voice. "I don't want you to go home with him, but I can't take you home with me."

"Yes, you can!" she said quickly. "You _can_." Rose lifted her hands to clench the sides of his head, and then went up on her tiptoes to rest her forehead against his, her breathing heavy from his teasing. "Please," she begged feebly. "Please take me home tonight. I promise I won't taunt you anymore. I promise I'll…wear jeans and oversize sweaters to class. _Please_," she repeated, her grip on him tightening.

"Roza," he said softly as he reached for her wrists and pulled her hands away from him.

"_Please_," she said again, so desperate for him to say yes. She studied his face as he looked down at her. She could see the warring emotions in his eyes and knew a split second before he spoke what his answer would be.

"I'll bring the car around and meet you out front."

Rose hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until he spoke. She sagged against the wall as she let it out.

* * *

"But Rose. You had a one night stand _last _weekend," Lissa reminded her.

Rose stuck her lower lip out in a mock pout. "Lissa," she said in a whiney voice. "You know I'm nursing a broken heart."

"You can nurse a broken heart without being slutty," Lissa scolded.

Rose grinned. "You're right. But not tonight." She leaned over the table and kissed her friend on the cheek. No need to tell Lissa she was heading home with the same man she'd gone home with last weekend. Especially if Lissa eventually found out who Dimitri was. Not a good idea to tell her at all. "Don't wait up."

"Bu…Rose!" Lissa sputtered. But it was too late; she was already walking away.

"Condom, Rose!" she heard Christian yell.

Rose threw him a grin over her shoulder. "You, too," she shot back.

* * *

By the time Rose exited the bar Dimitri was already waiting out front, as promised. She climbed into the passenger's seat, and before she could close her door, he was already hauling her against him by her shirt.

Their faces practically crashed together, and Dimitri's tongue thrust between Rose's already parted lips. His tongue stroked hers, and Rose groaned at the familiar taste of Dimitri—scotch and something else she couldn't quite identify. She reached blindly forward, her fingers clawing at his t-shirt as he kissed her.

The sound of a horn honking from the car behind jarred them apart. Rose quickly shut her door, but before Dimitri could take off, she rested her hand on his arm. "Wait," she said. "I tasted scotch. Are you drunk?" She didn't want him driving if he was drunk. They _would _make it back to his place, dammitt.

Dimitri shook his head. "No, Roza. I'm not drunk."

Rose nodded. "Good. That's good," she said, licking her lips as she studied his face. His eyes were dark with desire, and she had all she could do not to crawl over the console that separated them and kiss him again. Instead, she buckled up. Wise choice, as Dimitri's car exited the parking lot with a jolt.

It was nice to know she wasn't the only one in a hurry.


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: Bad news, guys. My laptop bit the dust, so I am using someone else's computer.__ Please forgive any typos...as I have to write this in my email and then copy and paste it. This computer has no MS Word. :( My apologies for the delay in posting.  
_

_ Updates may be sporadic over the next few weeks, but please bear with me and keep reading. I promise to keep them coming. [The chapters...**and** Rose and Dimitri ;)]_  
_As always, thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

The walk up the steps to Dimitri's apartment was more like a sprint, and by the time they made it inside, Rose was reeling with lust.

Dimitri slid the key in the lock and pushed the door open, stepping back so she could precede him inside. When he closed the door and turned around, she'd already flung her shirt across the room; her skirt pooled at her feet.

"Holy hell, Roza," Dimitri said with what could only be described as an appreciative growl as his gaze slid over her body. Instead of stepping forward, he reached for her wrist and and hauled her against his chest, lowering his lips to her already open and waiting mouth. The moment his tongue met hers, Rose's whole body sunk against his. Dimitri's hands moved to her face and held tightly, as if to keep her standing.

When Rose felt his erection twitch against her bare belly, she pulled his hands away from her face and dropped to her knees before him. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper, then pulled everything in her way down to his ankles. She was smart enough to know she wouldn't be able to take all of him, so she made a fist at the base of his cock and squeezed tightly. Dimitri groaned, and after a triumphant grin, Rose leaned forward and swept her tongue over his tip.

They'd been in such an all-fired hurry the first time she'd come home with him that Rose hadn't had a chance to taste him, so she savored him now...or what she could of him. As her mouth slid down his erection, Dimitri's hand tangled in her hair, then pushed on the back of her head. Once she felt him at the back of her throat, she quickly pulled back only to move forward again. Dimitri thrust his hips forward at the same time, and when Rose reached her threshold, she sucked as hard as she could as she pulled her head slowly back.

"Do you think...it's possible...to be so fuckin' hard you could keel over and die?" Dimitri asked between pants.

Rose giggled as her lips left his dick. She leaned back so her ass was resting on her heels and looked up at him. As their gazes met, Rose's stomach coiled at the intense look in his eyes; it thrilled her to know he wanted her this much. "Death by desire?" she asked. "I like it. But if you die before you have a chance to fuck me, I swear to God...I'll kill you," she said with a grin.

Dimitri chuckled, and Rose leaned forward once again, desperate for another taste of him. She sucked as hard as she could, her head bobbing voraciously up and down. Though Rose had done this before...to other men, she'd never enjoyed it. But the grunts and groans that fell from Dimitri's lips made her feel powerful, and Rose loved that _she _was doing this to him; _she _was making him feel these things.

"Roza," Dimitri gasped. "I'm going to..." His words trailed off, but he'd given her plenty of warning. It was a few seconds before she felt the warm liquid squirt against the back of her throat, then coat her mouth as she continued on. She'd never before had the desire to see it through...to taste a man as she did with Dimitri. She swallowed once...twice...three times before he finished, and Rose sighed in contentment.

Rose watched as Dimitri toed off his shoes, then stepped out his jeans and boxers. He reached for the hem of his t-shirt, and Rose was greeted at the sight of his muscular chest and sculpted abs.

He bent over and scooped her effortlessly up into his arms, and then headed straight for his bedroom. He placed her gently in the middle of his mattress, immediately cradling his thighs between hers.

Rose shivered as he left a trail of wet kisses along her collar bone, then moved lower until he'd made his way to the center of her chest. He didn't bother to push her bra aside; his lips closed over the taut peak of her breast and he tugged lightly with his teeth. Her body instinctively bowed; her nipples straining so hard they ached.

"Yes, Dimitri," she breathed, shimmying her body side to side and upward all at the same time in an effort to thrust her breast further into his mouth. "God, yes!"

While his lips sucked through the hot pink lace, his hand reached beneath the cup on the other side, his fingers kneading her breast.

Rose had to struggle to catch her breath, but she needed him _now_. She didn't want to wait. She wanted him inside of her now. "Dimitri, please," she begged. "Please..."

"Please what?" he asked, his gaze meeting hers. He quirked a brow at her, and the self satisfied smirk on his face sent a wave of heat straight to her thighs.

"I want you inside of me," she pleaded.

Dimitri was quick to comply; he pushed the panel of fabric between her thighs to the side and slid two long fingers inside of her slick heat. Rose whimpered, her hips rocketing up off the mattress.

"You're soaked, Roze," he informed her.

"What are you..." Rose grunted as his fingers caressed her. "Gonna do about it?"

His fingers left her, and Dimitri positioned himself so the head of his dick was teasing her opening before he slid just inside of her. "God, Roza," he said through gritted teeth. "You're so fuckin' tight you make me want to slam inside of you."

"For God's sake, Professor, don't restrain yourself." Rose wrapped an arm around his neck, using it as leverage to lift her upper body off the mattress. Her breasts crushed against the hard planes of his chest, and once she was certain she had a firm hold, her hips shot up off the mattress. He hissed at the same time she winced, her body stretching to accommodate him. Her body instantly shuddered from the welcome intrusion.

"You OK?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair back from her cheek.

"No," Rose said crossly as she nipped at his earlobe. She ground her lower body against his. "And I _won't _be until I have you slamming into me!"

His hands seized her hips and forced them down onto the mattress. His body followed, careful to stay inside her. Once she was settled he thrust forward, until she surrounded every pulsing inch of him. "Ooooh," Rose groaned, her hands clenching the sheets.

Dimitri withdrew slightly, then plunged forth again. His rhythm hard and fast, and Rose kept with him-thrust for frenzied thrust. He filled her over and over again, and when he reached between them, his finger barely grazed her clit when Rose cried out. Her whole body stiffened as her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow, his name spilling from her lips.

She felt him explode inside of her before his sweat slicked body draped over hers; Rose's arms felt heavy as she wrapped them around him.

"Thank _God _you came to your senses," she remarked through ragged breaths.

She felt the vibrations on her shoulder as Dimitri chuckled. He placed a soft skin against her flesh, then pressed against the mattress with his hand so his face was towering over hers. "If you would wake me before you leave this time," he said, his tone slightly chastising, "I'd like to come to my..._senses_ again."

Rose laughed. "I'm all for helping you come again, Professor."


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n: As always, thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! :) I hope you like this one.  
_

* * *

Rose's eyelids fluttered open, and she sighed softly as she rolled over so she was facing Dimitri; he was still fast asleep. And why shouldn't he be? A quick look at the clock told her that he'd been inside of her just a few short hours ago. She should be exhausted. Her body _was _sore, but she didn't want to spend her time in his bed asleep.

She took the opportunity to study him: Long, dark lashes rested on his cheeks in slumber, and his lips were slightly parted. He looked so innocent in sleep that Rose had to stifle a laugh. She knew damn well _that _wasn't true!

Rose still couldn't believe that she was in bed with him again. If she'd never seen him that second time, she would've been fine. In fact, she probably wouldn't have given their time together a second thought. Oh, she wouldn't have forgotten him. He'd been an amazing lover, after all. She would've just remembered him as her first one night stand-simple as that.

But she _had _seen him again, and all she'd been able to do was think about the way he'd made her insides quiver. Rose's body had longed for his in a way it never had before-for _any_ man.

Was it because he was more experienced? Or was it because he was her professor and therefore off limits? Maybe it was because he'd touched her in places that up until now, she hadn't realized existed.

Rose knew one thing-right now, he represented everything she wanted-sex with no strings attached. And better than that-_mind-blow__ing _sex.

She reached over and pushed a lock of hair off his forehead, screeching when his hand lightly gripped her wrist. "What're you doing?" he asked groggily.

"You didn't even open your eyes," Rose said in amazement.

"And you didn't even answer my question," he shot back in a teasing tone.

"I...I wasn't doing anything," Rose stuttered.

Her heart skipped a beat as Dimitri's lips broke into a grin, his eyes still unopened. "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

Rose laughed, trying to make it sound casual. "Don't tell me you're surprised," she said.

"Not at all." His lids parted, finally lifting to reveal his brown eyes. Normally they were a milk chocolate brown, but right now they looked more like dark chocolate. From her experience (OK...from just the two times she'd gone home with him) that meant he wanted her. She glanced down quickly, and the twitching bed sheet between his thighs confirmed her suspicions.

Rose grinned as she slowly lifted her gaze over his sculpted chest and fixed her eyes on his. Reaching over, she raked her nails lightly down over his chest, eliciting a hiss from him. When she reached the sheet at his waist, she gripped it and with a single tug, pulled it down to his knees. She sighed at the sight of his long, thick cock, pulsing and ready for her. "Up and at 'em, Professor," she said with a growl as she threw her leg over his hips.

Dimitri's hands immediately settled on her waist, preventing her from moving. She groaned in frustration. "Are you even wet enough for this?" he asked in a low voice.

"Mmm hmm," Rose insisted with an eager nod.

"Roza-" he said warningly.

But she was able to overpower his grip and slid down his length, a loud moan escaping from her throat. "Told ya," she said, a shiver coursing through her body as she felt him throbbing inside of her.

"How in the _hell _are you already so damn wet?" he demanded.

"Sometimes," Rose said with a grunt as she clamped her body around his, pulsing quickly back and forth. "Foreplay is about more than just action. Sometimes, _thoughts _are enough to get a girls juices flowing," she informed him.

"Yeah?" he asked with a grin. "And what kinds of thoughts got _your _juices flowing, Roza?" he asked, his voice thick as his grip on her waist tightened.

Rose groaned as she clamped around him again, rocking her hips back and forth. She locked her hands over his in order to keep them on her waist. As long as he didn't touch her she'd be able to keep going. But sweet Lord, the simple ghosting of his hands over her flesh would be enough to send her careening over the edge.

"Just the...thought of you," Rose said through labored breaths. "So damn...big that it doesn't matter _how _wet I am...because that first stroke, that first feel of you inside me is going to hurt for a split second before it feels so fuckin' good that I have to hold back or I'm gonna get off in a flash."

* * *

"Keep talkin', Roza," Dimitri said as he pulled his hands effortlessly out from underneath hers and then flipped them over, "and I'm going to get off," he warned as he looked down at her. He had to struggle to keep his gaze on hers; the sight of her breasts rising and falling as she struggled for air was enticing.

His own heart hammered in his chest at the sound of her giggle. Was this the first time he'd heard her laugh? "At least I won't be alone," she said breathlessly as her nails dug into the flesh at his waist and she lifted her hips off the mattress, meeting him stroke for frenzied stroke.

He didn't know why this happened with her...why he couldn't make himself last. It had never been such a struggle for him before, but every time he felt her body around his, it was enough to make him explode. He bit down on his lower lip as he plunged inside of her again, desperate to make himself last.

But she lifted her head up off the pillow until their lips met, thrusting her tongue inside of his mouth and that was his undoing. The taste of her, coupled with the feel of her tightening around him stole his control, was enough to send what felt like a flame of fire through his entire body. And he burst inside of her.

* * *

"You know, I was thinking-"

"I thought you only got paid to do that Monday through Friday," Rose teased from her spot on the bed curled up next to Dimitri. She absently ran her fingers back and forth over his lower stomach.

"Sometimes I like to do it recreationally," he joked.

"Aaaah."

"If you stay for the day...and then, you know...tonight...and most of tomorrow-then technically...I _still _only brought you home Friday night," he reasoned.

Rose splayed her hand over his lower belly and pushed herself up so she was looking down into his face. "This is true," she agreed. "But I'd have to go home to get some clothes and my toothbrush," she told him.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body down onto his, her breasts crushed between them. "I have another shirt I think you'd look _fantastic _in," he informed her. "And a spare toothbrush."

"Oh," Rose said teasingly. "You keep a spare toothbrush, huh? For just such occasions?"

"Yes," Dimitri said dryly, his eyes dancing despite his tone. "Just in case some temptress from my first period class is hell bent on seducing me and I give in, I keep a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet." He laughed. "Actually-I had a buy one get one free coupon," he admitted.

Rose laughed as she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I _have_ to go home," she insisted. "If I don't, my roommate will think I've been taken hostage and call the police."

"So call her," Dimitri said in amusement.

Rose shook her head. "You don't know Lissa. She'll think there's some crazed kidnapper holding a gun to my head telling me what to say. She has an overactive imagination."

"You think?" Dimitri asked.

Rose reluctantly pushed herself off Dimitri and shimmied to the other side of the mattress. "I'm gonna run home and grab some clothes and my toothbrush," she told him as she stood. "Give me an hour. I want to take a shower, too."

She watched as Dimitri practically leaped to the spot on the mattress in front of her and seized her wrist. "I'll give you half that, and you can shower here. With me," he told her as he pulled her closer and leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"Ooooh," Rose said with a shiver. "I like your idea better."


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n: I finally got a new laptop, so updates will come more frequently now! I'm hoping for twice a week. I'm sorry for the delay as of late._

_Thank you so much for reading, and to those of you who reviewed last chapter!_

* * *

Dimitri was pretty sure Rose would be gone longer than the half hour they discussed, so he brushed his teeth, washed up, and headed out to the grocery store. If they were going to spend the weekend holed up in his apartment—and that was what he fully intended on doing—then they were going to need sustenance. And lots of it.

Protection would probably help, too.

* * *

"Hey," Rose said as she walked into the apartment she shared with her best friend. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Sleeping," Christian answered as he muted the television and set the remote down on the arm of the couch. "Where've you been?"

Rose grinned. "I'll never tell," she said jokingly.

"Who is this guy, Rose?" Christian asked seriously.

"Chris—"

"You've never been known for you caution," he reminded her.

Rose sighed. "I am using protection," she promised.

Christian stared at her for a moment before speaking again. "Yeah, that should protect you from any STD's and getting knocked up, but what about that starry look in your eyes?"

"I'm not starry eyed," Rose denied. "I'm just having a little fun."

"Rose—"

"Christian, I just came home to grab a few things, not to be lectured. If I don't see you before your flight leaves, have a safe one."

* * *

Dimitri grinned as he opened the door to his apartment, set his groceries down just inside, and then pulled the pair of red silk panties off the door knob and shut the door. Was there any greeting better than a sure thing?

He could hear the shower running, and by the time he reached the bathroom, he was completely naked and so hard his dick ached.

He pulled the shower curtain back and Rose turned her head to look at him, a sinful grin on her face. "Professor," she said in a low, sexy voice. The water droplets ran down her neck and over her breasts, spilling off the hard peaks.

"You're so damn sexy, Roza," he growled.

She lifted her hands out to her sides and gave him a mock curtsy. "Thank you very much." Her eyes fell to his cock and he felt it twitch when she licked her lips.

"Is that for me?" she asked breathily as she settled her palm against one side of his length and then curled her fingers around him.

Dimitri's throat went dry. "Every last inch," he answered.

Rose's grin widened as she pumped her fist back and forth a few times. She finally stopped when her grip was near the head of his cock and placed her thumb over his slit. She moved the pad of her flesh in a circular motion over his sensitive skin, her eyes never leaving his.

He reached down and pulled her hand away, then stepped over the side of the tub. Despite the hot water, he felt her body shiver as he ran his hands down over her shoulders and arms, his hands clamping on her wrists like vices.

* * *

Rose gasped when Dimitri thrust her hands over her head. He stepped forward until her body was trapped between him and the shower wall, shielding her from the spray. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked down at her with an intensity she'd yet to see in his eyes. "Dimitri," she breathed, barely finishing the word before his lips slammed against hers. Unable to touch him with her arms pinned above her head, Rose pressed her body against his and wiggled back and forth against his as his tongue plundered her mouth. She whimpered, desperate to touch him.

"Please," she begged brokenly against his mouth.

He released his grip on her wrists and Rose's arms immediately wrapped around him, her hands moving swiftly over the taut muscles in his back while her tongue melded with his.

Her body trembled as he kissed her—a combination of the cool air hitting her warm skin and anticipation.

"You're cold," Dimitri said as he pulled his lips away from hers.

"No," she lied as she grinned weakly. "Just excited." If he thought she was cold, he might decide they needed to take things elsewhere, and Rose didn't want to wait.

As their eyes met, she felt his knee gently nudge the back of hers. He used it to lift her leg, positioning her so that her foot was resting on the side of the tub. She felt the flesh between her legs part and her breath hitched as the cool air hit her.

Dimitri settled himself between her thighs, the tip of his cock teasing her for just a moment before he thrust his hips upward and filled her with a single stroke. Rose cried out as he plunged so deep it gave her entire body a jolt. As her other foot lifted off the floor, her hands flew to his shoulders, digging into his flesh. "Oh, God," she moaned as her forehead fell to his shoulder. She was powerless, her body sagging against his and he filled her again and again. His hands were clamped on her waist, lifting her in time with his strokes. How he did it all with a single foot on the floor, Rose had no idea. But it felt so damn good, she wasn't about to question it.

She groaned in protest when Dimitri paused and took a moment to resituate her. But then he pulled out ever so slowly and his cock grazed her clit. It was enough to send a multitude of spasms through every inch of Rose's body, and he continued the rhythm, pulling out deliberately only to push inside of her again as his dick teased her clit.

"Faster," she begged raggedly. "Faster, please."

He quickened his pace for her, and Rose's breathing caught as she felt her body clench around his before her entire body collapsed against Dimitri's.

She sighed contentedly as he pushed her hair away from her face. "Wasn't that much better than showering alone?" he teased.

"Yes," she said as she yawned. "It's so much more fun to get dirty than it is to get clean."

Dimitri's laughter was still echoing off the bathroom walls as he lifted Rose effortlessly into his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

When he laid her down in the middle of his mattress, her eyelids were already fluttering as she fought sleep. "I don't want to sleep," she said, wrapping her arms around her neck before he could pull away.

"You can hardly keep your eyes open," Dimitri remarked with a chuckle. "Though how you can sleep after the adrenaline rush I just gave you…"

Rose grinned sleepily. "I'm getting ready for round four."


	12. Chapter 12

_a/n: Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter! :)_

_My sincere apologies! The first time I posted this, I accidentally posted a previous chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience._

* * *

"You think your mother would _like _me?" Dimitri asked dryly from his spot on the floor across Rose.

"Oh, yes," she said with a nod. "She likes anything—or anyone—that keeps me out of her hair."

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm," she continued as she swirled her hot wing in blue cheese dressing and then popped it into her mouth. "That's why she likes Lissa so much."

"Your mom likes Lissa because you were never home?" Dimitri asked.

"That's not what I said," Rose told him. "I said that she liked Lissa because she kept me out of her hair."

"What does that mean?" he asked with genuine curiosity. Over the last day and a half he'd become more interested in _everything_ regarding Rose Hathaway. He wanted to absorb every piece of information he could before she left him, but he refused to ask himself why.

"Well, my parents couldn't have cared less if I was home because _they _were. Their jobs kept them out of the country most of the time. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm just a bit rough around the edges, so while it wasn't hard for me to make friends, I found it tough to keep them," Rose explained. "So every now and then I'd get lonely and call my parents. Not that they I could ever reach them," she muttered with a shrug. "But they'd meet their parental obligation and call back. In seventh grade, though, I met Lissa. After spending the night at my house a few times, she was convinced that I didn't actually have parents because she'd never seen them. The next time her mom dropped her off, she came in and spoke with our maid."

"You had a maid?" Dimitri asked.

"Of course," Rose said with a grin. "And no cracks about how I don't pick up after myself."

Dimitri held up both hands. "No cracks," he promised.

"After that, her parents sort of took me in," Rose continued. "My parents would always call the maid to let her know they were coming home, so she'd call me, and I'd traipse my butt back home for the two or three days they were in town."

"They didn't know you weren't living there?" Dimitri pressed.

Rose shook her head. "No. They never quite figured that out. But I'm not sure they would've cared," she admitted. "Once I met Lissa and began spending time with her family, I stopped calling my parents. Communication with them was nonexistent, and that's when I realized that in all the years they'd been away, neither one of them had ever called me," she said matter-of-factly.

Dimitri frowned. "That doesn't bother you?"

"No," Rose answered honestly. "I didn't need them anymore. I had Lissa's family."

"And now?" Dimitri asked. "Do you talk to them at all now?"

Rose shook her head. "No. Now it's just me and Liss. Well…me and Liss and her boyfriend."

"And her parents," Dimitri added.

"No," Rose said sadly. "Lissa's parents and brother died in a car accident almost three years ago. They were hit by a drunk driver."

Dimitri's brows drew together in disbelief. "It hasn't been easy for you, has it?" he asked in a low voice.

Rose shrugged. "Trust me. It could've been much worse," she reasoned.

"How?" Dimitri asked.

"Well…I could've never met Lissa, for one thing," she pointed out. "And for another, her mother might never have come into my house and grilled the maid."

"Is your glass always half-full, Rose Hathaway?" Dimitri asked.

Rose laughed. "I don't know about that," she answered as she stretched her legs out from their crossed position and rose up onto her knees. "But now that my _stomach_ is, how about dessert, professor?" she suggested as she crawled closer.

Dimitri used his foot to push their plates off to the side and stretched his legs out in front of him as he lay back until he was resting on his elbows. Rose kept moving until she was straddling his ankles, and continued until she reached his waist.

"Sound like a perfect way to end the weekend," Dimitri agreed.

* * *

With a groan, Rose faced the inevitable and pulled away from Dimitri. She reached for her panties, and started getting dressed, stopping at whatever spot she found the next needed article of clothing to put it on.

"You know, one of the worst sights in the world is you putting clothes_ on_," Dimitri remarked.

Rose laughed as she pulled her shirt up her arms and then buttoned it up. "All good things must come to an end, right?" she said offhandedly.

"Sure," Dimitri agreed half-heartedly. "Listen, Rose. About your promise."

"Yes!" she said as she walked over and lowered herself into a crouched position beside him. "Sweaters and baggy jeans."

Dimitri leaned forward until his forehead was touching hers and pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Fitted shirts wouldn't be the _worst _thing in the world, but have to cover those damn legs. Otherwise, all I'm going to be able to do is remember those damn things wrapped around me…and all hell will break loose below my waist."

Rose laughed. "Well, in the interest of keeping hell intact, my legs will always be covered in your classroom professor." She leaned forward and placed a quick, soft kiss on his lips. "Goodbye, Dimitri."

He grabbed her wrist as she straightened. "I'll walk you out."

Rose shook her head as she looked down at him. "No," she argued. "It'll be much easier this way. Trust me."

"Roza—"

But she shook her head. "Come on," she said with forced teasing tone in her voice. "I _never_ get to be the one who leaves."

"You were last weekend," he reminded her.

"Yes, but you saw it coming this time." She pulled her wrist from his grip. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly before she entered her classroom. She'd promised Dimitri that if he took her home one more time, no more trying to get him into bed again. And she was going to keep her word. But it didn't mean she could make her desire for him disappear. She walked into the classroom and sat in her usual seat near the front of the room.

It wasn't long before Dimitri walked in, and Rose's heart immediately skipped a beat. _That_ worried her a bit. Rushing warmth between her thighs she could handle—her heart skipping a beat? Not so much. This was something entirely unfamiliar to her.

Ten minutes into the lecture, Rose looked up from her notepad when there was a knock on the door. Dimitri strode over and opened the door, and less than thirty seconds later, a new student entered the room.

Rose's eyes widened as Christian's gaze landed on her. With a grin, he walked over and took the seat next to hers.

"What are you—"

Rose was interrupted when two things happened simultaneously. Dimitri opened his mouth to continue his lecture—and Christian's head whipped around to get another look at him.

_Oh, Fuck. _Rose sunk deeper into her seat, and when Christian turned back to her she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Your Russian_ lover_, I presume?"


	13. Chapter 13

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

The forty minutes after Christian walked into her World Civilization class were the longest forty minutes of Rose's life. When he realized she wasn't going to look at him, he finally looked away, and Rose shrank further down in her seat.

She was crazy to think that she could keep this a secret in the first place. It was just her luck that Christian would waltz into town and put two and two together.

When Dimitri announced that class was over, Rose threw her notebook into her bag and not bothering to zip it, flew past Christian and out the door. But she should've known better; she'd barely taken three steps out of the classroom when a hand clamped on her elbow. With a sigh, she came to a stop and spun around. "Chris—"

"You're _banging _your teacher?" he said accusingly.

"_Banged,_" Rose hissed. "Past tense. It's not going to happen again." She looked around and realized there were more than a few curious stares coming their way. "And would you _please _keep your voice down? People are staring."

Christian's gaze swept the hallway, and then his eyes returned to his friend. "Rose—"

"Everything OK, Ms. Hathaway?"

Rose turned around to see Dimitri standing there, his eyes on Christian's hand that was still gripping her elbow. She swiftly pulled it from his grasp and Dimitri instantly lifted his eyes to hers. "I'm fine, Professor Belikov," she said weakly.

A single nod and he was on his way.

"That was sweet," Christian said dryly. "Everyone loves a white knight."

"Not here," Rose said, eyes blazing.

When Christian turned on his heel and strode out of the building, Rose knew she had no choice but to follow. He never stopped until they were halfway across campus standing next to the corvette he'd driven up in on Friday night.

"So…when is the Ozera library going up?" Rose asked wryly.

"It's the second week of classes, Rose. I didn't have to buy my way in. I only had to transfer," Christian told her.

"Oh," she said as she put her hands in her pockets and looked down at the ground.

"You're banging your teacher?" Christian asked.

Rose sighed as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I told you…banged. It's over."

"It's the second week of classes, Rose. Are you really going to be able to stay away from him for the entire rest of the semester?" Christian asked doubtfully.

"Well, it doesn't really matter since he has no problem staying away from me," she responded.

"How do you know?" Christian pressed. "It hasn't happened yet."

"You know what, Chris? Where is this…paternal crap coming from?" she asked impatiently. "You've never cared who I was banging before."

"I thought you said banged!" he exclaimed.

"That's what I meant. Past tense. Banged," Rose corrected. "Why is it bothering you so much?"

"I told you yesterday…you're walking around with this…starry eyed look and I just don't want you to get hurt," he mumbled.

Rose stood there for a moment, stunned. "You what?" she asked in surprise.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said more forcefully.

"Chris—"

"Sure, you talk a good game," he went on. "But I know you, Rose. I've known you a hell of a lot longer than I've known Lissa. And I know how hard it was on you that your parents were never around. Even though it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with them. And then Lissa's parents died—"

"Ok, enough."

"And you were devastated," he went on as if she hadn't spoken. "But Lissa was so lost in her own grief that she couldn't see yours."

"That wasn't her fault," Rose said, immediately jumping to her friend's defense.

"I'm not saying it was. No one was to blame, Rose. But you're always there when someone needs you. Who's there for you?" Christian wanted to know.

"I don't _need_ anyone," Rose insisted.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Rose," Christian said doubtfully. "Maybe one day you'll start to believe it."

Rose took a deep breath, trying to rein in her impatience. "I don't understand what all this has to do with the fact that I _banged _my teacher," she said.

"I'm not surprised, Rose," Christian told her. "This is just going to be another thing that happened to you that you just toss into a box and don't deal with."

"Well it's my box," Rose muttered.

"Your box is overflowing, Rose," he told her.

"What?"

"You don't need to be out banging random strangers," Christian told her.

"That's not any of your business," Rose said angrily.

"It is, Rose," he argued softly. "I've seen you change over these last few years. You keep everything bottled up and you go on like things are OK, but they're not."

Rose was getting more irate with every word he spoke. Who was he to tell her she was changing? For the worse? He'd been one of her best friends, and then when he'd started dating Lissa, she'd hardly seen him at all. "I don't want Lissa to know about this," she said, changing the subject.

"You want me to lie to her?" Christian asked.

"No," Rose said. "If she specifically asks you if I slept with my teacher, you can tell her that I did. But I don't want her to know unless she specifically asks."

"I'm not going to lie to my girlfriend, Rose."

Rose shrugged. "OK. But where are you going to live, Christian?"

"At the apartment," he answered.

Rose's gaze narrowed. "You can't add your name to the lease unless Liss and I both OK it."

"You wouldn't do that to Lissa," Christian said.

"I would if I was really pissed off," Rose told him.

"You're punishing me because I care about you?" he asked.

"If that's how you want to see it," Rose said casually.

Christian laughed humorlessly. "Fine, Rose."

Rose nodded, turning to go.

"I'll call the landlord and see if she has another vacant apartment," Christian said.

"What?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"I'd do a lot of things for you, Rose. But I won't lie to Lissa."

"Fine," Rose ground out. "But I want to be the one to tell her."

"Well, you have plenty of time," Christian said dryly. "I'll be busy looking for an apartment."

Rose reached over and slapped Christian on the back of his head. "Like I'm not going to let you live with us," she said.

Christian's eyes widened. "You had me convinced."

Rose grinned a she nodded her head. "I do a good bitch," she agreed.

"Rose—"

"You can live with us, but…no more of this…emotional chatty shit," she told him determinedly. "I don't like it."

Christian nodded. "Got it."


	14. Chapter 14

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter. :)_

* * *

Dimitri wasn't quite sure _what_ to think. It had taken every ounce of willpower he possessed to keep walking when all he wanted to do was linger in the hallway and find out what the hell was going on with the new punk in his classroom. He didn't like the way Rose had been leered at and manhandled by the bastard. That was no way to treat a woman.

What bothered Dimitri most about the whole situation, though, had been his own reaction. He'd never been particularly possessive before, but with Rose…

He had to remind himself that she'd only been his for the weekend. And not because that's what _she'd _wanted; it had been at his insistence. Of course _that_ would come back to bite him in the ass—and not even twelve hours after she'd left his bed, no less.

The first thing he did when he got back to his office was look up this Christian Ozera. The boy was sketchy; Dimitri didn't like him.

And the feeling only intensified when he pulled Christian's file up on his computer and saw that he had the same off campus address as Rose.

* * *

"I hate Mondays," Lissa grumbled as soon as Rose stepped into the apartment.

"Why?" Rose asked as she flopped down onto the couch next to her friend.

"Because Christian made me drink tequila last night," she admitted, her eyes closed.

"Yes. I'm sure he made you," Rose said with a laugh.

"OK, so he didn't _make _me," Lissa admitted. "But…do you know how good drunken sex is?"

Rose cleared her throat. "As a matter of fact…"

Lissa laughed hollowly. "Of course you do. Your drunken Friday night sex turned into an entire weekend of debauchery."

"Yes," Rose agreed. "It was…debauched? Is that even a word?"

"I think so," Lissa said. "But it's hard to tell with all of this pounding in my head."

"We are the _worst_ college freshmen on the planet," Rose said.

"Why is that?" Lissa asked.

"Well…you've just moved your boyfriend in—thanks for the warning by the way—"

"I'm sorry!" Lissa said sincerely. "It was a surprise to me, too! All of a sudden, Chrish just didn't want to leave, and—"

"I'm not complaining," Rose assured her friend. "It's just…a little notice would've been nice."

Lissa grinned half-heartedly. "I _promise _that before I move my next boyfriend in, _you, _Rose Hathaway, will be able to weigh in on the matter."

"Thanks," Rose said dryly.

Lissa nodded. "On that note…I'm going to be late for my study group. Not that I'm going to be able to participate with all the pounding in my head," she said as she stood. "Whoa…" she said as she swayed to the side. Luckily she grabbed the arm of the couch and was able to steady herself. "I think I might still be drunk."

"Lissa, there's something you should probably know," Rose started as her friend slipped her shoes on. This really was the best time to tell her. She'd drop the bomb, and then Lissa would go to study group, things would sink in, and her friend would return clear-headed and un-lecturing. This was the perfect time, Rose assured herself.

"What's that?" Lissa mumbled.

"The guy I've been…" Rose winced. Banging just wasn't the right word. It felt like it had been…more than that. "Sleeping with?"

Lissa looked at her friend expectantly as she shrugged a light jacket on.

Rose sighed. "He's one of my professors."

Lissa's eyes widened at the same time her jaw dropped, and Rose had to look away from her friend's penetrating stare. "You…" Lissa sputtered. "Are you kidding?"

Rose tilted her head to the side and kept her friend's gaze.

"You…are…not…kidding," Lissa said as realization dawned.

"Lissa—"

Rose looked her friend up and down as she took off her jacket and hung it on the hook, then slipped her shoes back off.

"What are you doing?"

"Ummm…did you really think you could tell me this and I'd let it go for _study group_?" Lissa asked shrilly.

"Well, I'd hoped," Rose muttered.

"Too bad," Lissa said as she took her former spot on the couch. "Suddenly my hangover is gone and I feel bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." She took a deep breath before carrying on. "You know this is horrible right? That he could probably get _fired_ for this? They could probably kick you out of school and all that?"

"Yes!" Rose moaned.

"Good," Lissa said, her eyes suddenly sparkling. "Then let's hop right into the details. And I want every damn one of them, Rose."

Rose laughed as a slow grin spread across her face. "He doesn't call me Rose," she admitted.

"Then what—"

"Roza," she said, trying to imitate his accent. She was pretty sure she butchered it, but Liss got the picture.

"Oh, God," Lissa said. "I like him already. When are you going to see him again?"

Rose frowned. "I'm not," she said firmly. "We…_he_ decided that we really shouldn't be sleeping together and…well…I may have tried to seduce him in front of the entire classroom."

Lissa gasped. "The slutty outfit!"

Rose nodded. "Yep. The slutty outfit. That made him have to lecture sitting down, I might add."

Lissa grinned. "That's my girl."

* * *

Rose kept her word to Dimitri. Of course, having Christian in the same classroom made it easier. She certainly didn't want to be wearing inappropriate outfits or giving her professor lusty looks in front of her best friend's boyfriend.

It had been a month and a half since she'd last slept with him, and he hadn't tried to contact her. It hadn't taken her long to realize he'd been serious about not sleeping with her again. So Rose had thrown herself into her classes, even going so far as to join study groups she really didn't need. But it gained her some new friends, and spending time with them helped to keep her mind off Dimitri.

She was certain that she wasn't going to hear from him again outside of the classroom…until late October.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Rose," her friend Adrian, who'd flown in for the weekend from Montana cajoled. "Let's show these people how it's done. I swear I just saw someone doing the robot."

Rose nearly choked on her drink as she laughed. "Fine!" she said with a grin as she stood and took his hand. "_One _dance. And _you_ keep your hands to yourself!" she scolded.

He just grinned as they headed for the dance floor, but Rose knew his bark was worse than his bite. Years ago they'd tried being more than friends, and it hadn't worked for either of them. One kiss and zero spark.

Thank _God_. Adrian had a girlfriend he was crazy about, and so was Rose for that matter. Sydney was probably the only person on the planet she thought was good enough for her friend.

The song was a fast one, and they were facing each other as they began moving to the beat, but eventually switched positions so her back was against his chest, his hands low on her hips. She slapped at one of them playfully. "I thought I told you to keep those things to yourself," she said teasingly, yelling so he could hear her over the loud music.

She laughed when he scoffed. "You _wish _you could feel these hands, Hathaway," he shot back.

She threw her head back with another laugh. She was having such a good time dancing with him (there was something nice about dancing for fun and knowing it wasn't going to lead anywhere) that they stayed on the dance floor for a few more songs.

By the time they made it back the table they'd been occupying, Rose was sweating. The table was empty, and she looked around until she spied Lissa and Christian on the opposite end of the dance floor she and Adrian had just vacated.

"Hey," Adrian yelled. "I need another drink. You want one?" he asked.

Rose nodded as she lifted her damp hair off the back of her neck. "Water would be great," she told him. "With extra ice."

"Coming right up."

Adrian disappeared into the throng of people in his quest to get to the bar, and Rose sat down at the table waiting anxiously for her ice water. A dim light in the middle of the table caught her eye, and she snagged up her cell phone.

_Are you going home with him?_

Rose quickly scanned the bar, looking for a familiar face that wasn't Christian's, Lissa's, or Adrian's. But there was none. Fake ID's weren't easy to come by here, and most of her friends were from her freshmen classes.

_Who is this? _she texted back to the unfamiliar number.

After a few moments, Rose was sure she wasn't going to get a reply. Just as she was about to put her phone back on the table it lit up again, and as Rose read the return message her heart skipped a beat.

_It's D._


	15. Chapter 15

_a/n: All I can say is wow. The support for last chapter was overwhelming in the best possible way! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and review! I hope you enjoy this one, too! :)_

* * *

Rose's fingers flew over her phone's keyboard, and she couldn't help but attribute it to the fact that her adrenaline had just flown into overdrive. Hearing from Dimitri could do that to a girl.

_How did you get this number?_

Dimitri's reply came swiftly: _University's database._

Rose bit down on her bottom lip; he'd looked her up. For some reason, that sent a rush of excitement through her.

_I asked you a question._

Her eyes widened in surprise. He was _angry_ that she was with another man. He, who claimed to be interested in her only for sex, was actually jealous. She had to admit, over the last few weeks, lots of things had run through her mind, and she _had _considered that he'd only used her for sex. It had certainly seemed easy enough for him to stay away from her.

But on the flip side, hadn't she been playing the same game? Acting like it was all about getting him into bed? That was definitely how it had started out, sure, but it had somehow evolved into more. Rose wasn't naïve enough to think she was in love, but she also wasn't stupid enough to think she wasn't on the verge of falling for him.

_This is a surprise. And no. I'm not going home with him._

_Good._

Rose grinned. It was time to have a little fun with the professor. _He's coming home with me._

_Dammit, Roza. You didn't have to tell me that!_

"Here ya go."

Rose looked up at Adrian and grinned as he placed her water in front of her. "Thanks."

_Should I have lied to you?_

_Yes!_

_Not my style, professor. I've held up my end of the bargain—fully clothed and leaving you alone. If you don't want me, that's fine. But you can't have it both ways. I'm not an 'at your convenience' type of girl._

_I never said I don't want you._

Rose bit down on her bottom lip. This was getting better and better. _Oh, that's right. It's 'unethical' for us to be together. Either way, you've made it clear that it's over. Good-bye, Dimitri._

Rose laid her phone back down on the table.

"Must have been one hell of a conversation," Adrian commented.

"Why do you say that?" Rose asked distractedly. She _wanted _to take her eyes off her phone; she just couldn't.

Adrian laughed. "Because I haven't seen you smile so much since the strap on Mia's dress broke at prom and she flashed half the senior class."

Rose's grin widened. "That _was _a good night, wasn't it?" she asked, finally looking at him.

Adrian shrugged. "It might have been. But my prom date didn't put out."

Rose socked him on the arm. "Serves you right for bringing condoms."

"How was I supposed to know you were so choosey about who you slept with?" Adrian asked teasingly.

Rose laughed. "That's the thing. I've really never _been _that choosey," she taunted. "You just didn't quite make the cut, Ivashkov."

"Oww!" Adrian said, lifting his hand to rest it on his chest. "Dagger to my heart, Rose."

Rose's phone lit up and she grabbed it.

_Meet me out back._

"So, who is he, Rose?"

"Who's who?" she asked vaguely.

"This fella you're texting," Adrian answered. "He good to you?"

Rose sighed. "Sometimes," she told him truthfully.

"That's not good enough."

Rose rolled her eyes. "OK. You know what? Christian did this the other day, and it got all awkward. Let's not do this."

"Rose—"

"I'll be back." Phone in hand, she headed for the back exit of the bar.

* * *

Rose had only stepped one foot outside when a pair of hands clamped her upper arms and shoved her up against the brick wall. Dimitri looked down at her, eyes blazing, and her heart started thumping so hard Rose wouldn't have been surprised if it pumped it's way out of her chest. His head swooped down and his mouth captured hers, his tongue driving forth violently, forcing her lips to part.

The first thing that struck her was that he didn't taste like him. Not completely. There was enough scotch on his breath to put _her _over the legal limit. He tore his mouth from hers and placed a string of kisses along her jaw before catching her earlobe between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug.

"Dimitri," she breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you until you can't taste him anymore," he answered, his speech slightly slurred.

"You're drunk," she whispered as he ran his tongue down her neck, stopping just above the low neckline on her button-up. His mouth was so close to her chest, and she could feel her nipples straining in anticipation. "Besides I—" She shuddered as he reached underneath her t-shirt and rested his hand on her bare waist. "I thought you weren't into me."

He pulled away, his ragged breath warming her cheek. "No," he agreed. "I wasn't into you. But in about twenty minutes, I'm gonna be."

Rose gave him a hearty shove, the stepped out into the street and threw her arm in the air. "Taxi!"

* * *

Rose was certain that in her present state, she could have run back to Dimitri's apartment faster than the damn cab driver got them there. As soon as he unlocked his front door, Rose pushed past Dimitri and headed for his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and was at her side in an instant. When she reached his bed, she turned to face him, and he threw himself at her, sending them careening backward onto the bed together.

Rose tugged her skirt up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She lifted his t-shirt and rocked her hips back and forth, letting the wet fabric between her legs slide over his lower belly.

"Roza," he rasped as he pulled away just enough to open the buttons on her shirt. His mouth lowered to the lace material of her bra and he licked her nipple through the baby blue fabric before his lips closed over the pebbled flesh. Rose gasped as she thrust her chest upward, clutching the back of his head.

"Oh, God, Roza," he breathed as he trailed a path of kisses back up to her jaw.

The cool air hit her skin when Dimitri pulled her panties to the side, and Rose shivered. As he thrust two fingers inside of her, her back arched up off the bed. He began a slow rhythm, his fingertips brushing along her inner wall as he plunged them inside of her.

"Oooh," she groaned as her feet pressed into the mattress. "Dimitri." She took a moment to steady her body before lifting her hips to keep tempo with his fingers. Her hands clutched the bed sheets as a flood of electricity made its way through her body.

Dimitri lowered his head so it was resting on her shoulder, his fingers still working their magic between her thighs. "Oh, Roza," he whispered in that accent she loved. "You're the best mistake I've ever made."

His words were like ice; Rose's entire body froze.

He must have known how his statement affected her, because he jerked his fingers from her and rolled away.

She lay there for a moment before slowly sitting up. Her chin fell to her chest and she closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. When she finally had, she moved to the side of the bed and stood, straightening her skirt before she turned to face him.

"I can only be your mistake so many times, Dimitri," she whispered. "And I've just reached my limit."


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

He should've gone after her; Dimitri _knew_ he should've gone after her. And maybe if she'd slammed his front door in her wake he would have. But the truth was…she'd scared the shit out of him.

If she'd yelled at him…or thrown things…or done even _one_ thing that had resembled the Rose he thought he knew...he might have. But she'd stood there with such a look of perplexity on her face, spoken in such a calm voice that he _knew_ it was over. No amount of chasing was going to change that.

He'd regretted the words the minute he'd said them. He'd been trying to say something entirely different, but that hardly mattered now. Rose wouldn't listen to anything he had to say, and he didn't blame her.

It was probably better this way, anyway; he knew what he was doing was wrong. And dammit—he'd _tried_ to stay away from her. He'd _tried_ to do the right thing. But tonight when he'd seen her at the bar…he hadn't been able to. The thought of another man's hands on her body…of another man being inside of her…of sleeping next to her…it had twisted his insides in a way they'd never been twisted before.

Everything about her sent him into overdrive: the way she smelled, her sexy grin, the way the ends of her hair brushed against his chest when she was riding him, the way her thighs tightened against his hips when she was ready to come…all of it.

And if it had just been the physical things he'd been drawn to, it would have been much easier to stay away from her; a quick lay was easy to come by.

But she'd opened up to him, shared things about her life with him. And he'd come dangerously close to developing a hero complex. For a little bit, he'd wanted nothing more than to bring her home with him, introduce her to his mother, and show him how a family _could _be. How a family _should _be.

He'd never met anyone he'd wanted to bring home to his mother. And the fact he'd wanted to take Rose —someone he barely knew—home to her had been on hell of a wakeup call.

Yes. It was definitely a good thing that his…whatever he'd been having with Rose…was over.

* * *

_I'm on my way home._

She'd been gone much longer than she'd told Adrian she was going to be, so Rose figured she at least owed him a text. She slipped her phone in her pocket and wrapped her arms around herself, but her chill had nothing to do with the Maine October air. Dimitri's words had left her cold.

_But really, _Rose scolded herself,_ what should she have expected?_ She'd _thrown_ herself at him after he'd been adamant that nothing could happen between them. She'd acted like a slut and worn his shirt to class, practically seducing him for the entire room to see.

There really was a lesson to be learned here, and Rose was determined not to have to _ever _have a repeat episode of what had happened in Dimitri's bedroom.

Her phone beeped to let her know Adrian had replied to her text, and she reached into her coat pocket and pulled it out.

_I'll meet you there._

Rose sighed. The lastthing she needed was to be around anyone right now. She wanted to go home and wash Dimitri off her…_that _was what she wanted. Even with her jacked zipped up to her chin she could smell his cologne on her shirt, and right now it was just too much.

_It's only 11:30. Just stay. You know you want to._

Adrian still hadn't texted her back by the time she got home, so Rose grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from her dresser and headed for the bathroom. A nice, hot shower should clear her mind.

* * *

"Hey, gorgeous."

"I thought I told you to stay at the bar with Christian and Liss," Rose said as she walked into her bedroom; she wasn't surprised to find Adrian on her bed.

"You know your hair's going to be a wreck in the morning if you go to bed with it wet," Adrian told her.

"You think I'm trying to impress you?" Rose shot back.

He grinned as he closed her copy of Cosmo magazine and dropped it in his lap. "If you really wanted me to stay at the bar, then you should've told me to meet you here. You know I can't follow directions."

Rose plopped down onto the bed beside him and grabbed the lotion off her nightstand. She squeezed some onto her hand and started rubbing it on her legs. "I put a pillow and a blanket on the couch for you," she told Adrian.

"I'm sleeping in here," he informed her.

"I'm sure Sydney would love that," Rose remarked dryly.

"Don't get _too _excited," Adrian said teasingly. "I can only sleep with you. Syd said I can't shag you."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Then you might want to go change. I'm ready to crash. Lights are going out in five," she informed him as she put her lotion back on her nightstand.

"I'm just gonna sleep in my clothes," Adrian told her. "My flight leaves early, and this way I won't have to change in the morning. Am I genius or what?"

Rose quirked a brow at him. "Or what," she answered as she turned off her lamp, then lay down so she was facing the wall.

"Where did you go tonight?" Adrian asked softly.

It was a minute before Rose answered. "I…had something I needed to take care of," she finally told him.

"And did you get it taken care of?" he prodded.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"Good."

Rose had a feeling that Adrian knew exactly where she'd been tonight, but she was too tired to ask how he'd found out. That would lead to a bunch of questions that she had no intention of answering.

For now, it was easier to let it go.

* * *

Dimitri had barely gotten a wink of sleep. He'd spent the night plagued with guilt over what he'd said to Roza. He didn't want her to think that she'd simply been convenient for him, that he'd only been using her for sex.

Sure, it had started out that way, but somehow, despite his every effort, it had become more than that.

Dimitri increased his speed, his knees aching every time his feet hit the pavement. He needed to get Rose out of his mind if he ever wanted to sleep again. Hopefully a good run would help him out with that.

And maybe it would have…if he'd kept his gaze straight ahead. He looked to the right and nearly went careening forward as he came to a halt. He tugged on the thin white cord at his neck until his ear buds came loose. On the other side of the street there was a yellow taxi pulled up to the curb, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

Rose, hair in disarray as if she'd spent the night carousing, stepped into the arms of a young man. He wasn't quite as tall as Dimitri was, but he was taller than Rose.

Dimitri scowled as she rested her cheek against the man's chest. As he lifted his arms around her waist and gave her a light squeeze, Dimitri couldn't help but notice how rumpled the other man's clothes were.

Or how little Rose was wearing.


	17. Chapter 17

_OK…I never intended on this scene, but since a few of you asked for it, I've written and included it. I hope you like it!_

_Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

It wasn't until the taxi door was closed and pulling away from the curb that Dimitri realized who the bastard was. He felt his blood pressure rise as understanding dawned. She'd left his bed, gone back to the bar, and picked right up where she'd left off.

If he hadn't been such a dick to her last night, he'd be pissed as hell; for now he was just pissed. He pulled his eyes from the departing vehicle and looked at Rose. She was staring back at him, a look of shock on her face.

"Didn't expect to get busted?" he called as he looked both ways, and then stalked across the street. It stunned him how much the thought of seeing her with another man upset him. Jealousy was one thing, but hurt? That was another.

The sound of her laughter took him by surprise. "How was I busted?" she asked.

"You must have left my bed and hopped right into his," Dimitri said bitterly as he came to a stop in front of her and shoved his ear buds in his hoodie pocket.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and quirked a brow. "Wrong. I left your bed and brought him home to _mine_. And I'd hardly call this a _bust_. I mean—at this point do you really think I care who you see me with?"

"You sure as hell don't waste any time, do you?" he practically spat.

She cleared her throat. "A guy calls you a mistake…you do what you can to forget. For me, it was screaming someone else's name. You have a problem with that?"

"Roza—"

"Actually, it's _Rose_," she interrupted stubbornly. "And careful, Belikov. Someone might see you with me."

"What happened to 'professor?'" he asked.

"That was a term of endearment. I don't find you endearing anymore," she informed him as her eyes flashed with anger.

"Rose, about last night—"

"There's no need to explain. You made it clear that I was nothing more than an easy lay, and I practically forced myself on you time after time," she reminded him dryly. "It's my fault, really. But I won't make that…_error_ again."

Dimitri winced. "I'd hardly say you _forced _yourself on me. Trust me, Rose. I was more than willing to take you to bed. And as your professor, the blame is mine. Things got out of control and—"

"Yeah," she said, cutting him off. "I got your message last night, Dimitri. Loud and crystal fricken clear. I don't need a recap. As you can see…" She motioned her arm towards where the taxi had just been sitting next to the curb. "I've moved on. I suggest you do the same."

As she turned to walk away, Dimitri knew one thing for certain: whoever it was that had been in her bed last night…she hadn't slept with him. He'd bet his life on that. She was still too angry.

* * *

As Rose walked away, a thought hit her. What had he been doing in front of her apartment? She could kick herself in the ass for not asking him, but she wasn't about to turn around and ask. He'd probably think it was a desperate attempt to continue their conversation, and if there was one thing she didn't want, it was for _him_ to think she was desperate.

He'd obviously been out for a run, but had he _purposefully _chosen a route that took him past her house, or had it been a coincidence? It seemed so juvenile, but hell…it was something she would have done it if she'd wanted a glimpse of him.

And then it struck her. Less than twelve hours ago he'd told her that he regretted all the nights they'd spent together. It had to have been a fluke.

* * *

Rose considered dropping his class; it was the simplest way she could think to avoid him. But she refused to appear weak before him. She'd never been cowardly before, and an ending to a tryst she'd had was hardly a reason to start.

Secondly, how did you explain to your advisor that you wanted to drop a class you had an 'A' in when it could serve as an elective for any major?

No. She'd stay in his class. And she'd keep the 'A' she had if it killed her. Rose was determined to let him think that she was unaffected by whatever had ended between them.

Dating seemed like the most logical place to start. Rose had turned down more than one request since classes had started, but there was no reason to now. She was officially _un_involved. And back on the market.

* * *

"Come on. Just one movie," Mark Stuart said as he opened the passenger door for Rose. He was from her World Civilization class, and he'd tried once to ask her out, but she'd turned him down. She wasn't sure why he asked her out again, but she was glad he did. He was funny and friendly-very charismatic and Rose liked him instantly.

"We've already seen one movie," Rose reminded him with a laugh as she climbed into his SUV. "_And _had dinner."

He placed his forearm on the top of the vehicle and leaned closer. "You got a curfew?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course not," Rose answered.

"Then a movie it is."

* * *

Rose had never been inside of a dorm before, and as Mark escorted her down the long hallway, she was convinced she hadn't missed anything. The foul odor that assaulted her told her this was the men's floor. There was no way a bunch of young women could smell this bad.

Mark opened the door and held out his arm. As Rose stepped inside, she was glad to find the smell didn't follow them inside. Instead, there was a soft, clean scent that must have come from some sort of air freshener.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked as he opened a mini-fridge and pulled a beer out.

"No," Rose told him as she reached for the beer and put it back. "You're driving me home, remember?"

He gave her a crooked grin, and Rose couldn't help but notice that her heart rate didn't pick up the way it did when Dimitri smiled at her.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked as he opened his closet to reveal a display case full of DVD's.

"Ummm…you pick," Rose told him. "Too many choices."

He nodded. "Action flick it is."

He put the movie in the player, turned off the light, and sat down on a bean bag that was a few feet away from the television. "You gonna stand for two and a half hours?" he asked, patting the spot next to him.

Rose gave him a weak smile as she sat down. It was too close for her liking, but it was just one movie. "What are we watching?" she asked.

"Avatar."

Rose could feel Mark staring at her, but she refused to look at him. If she did, he was going to kiss her. She knew it. After a few minutes, he finally gave up and turned his attention to the flat screen.

Rose had never seen the movie before, and she was so riveted that it took her by surprise when she felt his hand on her cheek, turning her face toward him.

"Mark—" That was all she got out before his lips landed on hers. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, and Rose pushed him away.

"Hey," she said softly. "I'm trying to watch a movie."

He grinned at her. "I'm trying to do a lot more than that," he told her.

"Yeah, I got that," Rose said. "But I'm not…that's not what I came up here for."

"Then what _did _you come up her for?" he demanded.

His heated tone made her nervous and Rose took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "The movie," she answered. "But maybe you should take me home."

Mark grabbed her wrist when she tried to stand. "Just a few more minutes," he pled.

Rose shook her head. "No. I…I'm tired," she lied.

"Then sleep here."

She laughed anxiously. "I—"

Mark reached behind her knee and gave it a solid tug, positioning her body so that it was flat on the floor. He was on top of her in a flash.

"Mark, stop!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, Rose," he said as he grabbed her wrists and pushed them up over her head. "We both know you didn't come up here for a movie."

"Yes, I did!" She started to rock her body back and forth in an effort to shake him off of her.

"That's right, Rose," he said appreciatively as his eyes closed. "That feels so good. I _knew_ you'd be good."

He laughed when she froze; Rose felt her skin crawl at the sound. "Don't get shy now," he told her. "I liked what you were doing."

"Get _off _me," she ordered as she struggled to free her wrists. But it was no use.

He was too strong for her.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose's first instinct was to scream, but she squelched it. There hadn't been a single soul on the way to Mark's room; the only noise she'd heard was music blaring down the hall. No one would hear her—his plan, she was sure.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Think, Rose! _Lissa's father had been adamant that both the girls take self-defense courses, and Rose had exceled. It hadn't been much of a surprise; despite never playing organized sports, she'd always been extremely athletic.

She stilled herself as she tried to collect her thoughts, but it was hard with her mind racing. Rose saw an opportunity when he pulled her wrists together and pinned them with just one hand. She swiftly lifted her leg so she could knee him between the thighs, but he was too quick for her. "Not yet, honey," he told her.

"Let me…go!" Rose thrashed her entire body from side to side, and when he lowered his, she turned her face quickly, her cheek connecting with his.

"Fuck!" His grip on her wrists tightened, all of his body weight holding her in place as he lifted his hand and smacked her cheek.

Rose howled from the pain and for a moment, it was enough to subdue her. When she felt his hand clasp her thigh in an effort to part her legs, she pressed them together with as much strength as she could gather. He squeezed her flesh and Rose had to grit her teeth from crying out again. She squirmed beneath him, trying desperately to throw him off of her. He was relentless in his quest, and when he squeezed her flesh again in the same spot it was agonizing. She lost her composure, and in that second he thrust his knee between her thighs to keep them separated.

When he looked down to reach for the button on her jeans, Rose didn't hesitate. She lifted her head as swiftly as she could and smacked their foreheads together. It hurt, but at least she'd been expecting it. Mark's grip on her wrists faltered, and Rose seized the opportunity to poke him hard in the eyes.

He rolled off of her with a yelp and Rose jumped to her feet. It took a second to gain her balance—she was still dazed from knocking her head against his—but as soon as she did, she fled from the room as fast as she could.

* * *

Rose took the stairs two at a time, moving so fast she almost fell on her face more than once. She ran out the double glass doors and into the cold night air, but she didn't stop sprinting until she reached the pole with the blue light at the top. She picked up the receiver and waited. "My name is Rose Hathaway," she told the person on the other end of the phone breathlessly, her eyes darting around to make sure she hadn't been followed. "And I've just been attacked."

* * *

"Lissa, drop it," Rose said again as Lissa and Christian followed her out of the police station to Christian's waiting car.

"Rose—"

She swung around angrily. "You heard him," she said heatedly. "Mark probably wouldn't do any jail time anyway, but they'd delve into _my_ past." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she wiped at her eyes; it was after four o'clock in the morning and after the previous night's events, she was exhausted. She pulled her hands away and looked at her friends. "I've been sleeping with my professor, Liss. Do you _know_ how that would look in front of a judge?"

"Ummm…like you're in a monogamous relationship?" Lissa shot back.

"Dimitri could lose his job," Rose finally said, reigning in her temper. "They'd probably find out that I'm a minor hanging out in bars, and Adrian would get in trouble for our fake ID's."

"So _what_?" Lissa said angrily. "Rose, he _attacked _you! He deserves to be punished for what he did!"

"Yeah. And in a perfect world, he would be. But I don't feel like having my past dissected, Lissa. Do you know what I _am_?"

"Rose—"

Rose scoffed. "Liss, I'm so fucked up, even my _parents_ can't stand to be around me. What does _that _tell you?"

"That they don't deserve you," Christian said in a low voice as he joined the conversation. "The way your parents treat you has nothing to do with you, Rose. They don't _not_ want to be around you because you're fucked up; they _fucked _you up."

Rose gave him a dirty look. "Gee, thanks, Chrish. Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"That's right, Rose. Shut down when someone tries to get serious," Christian said dryly.

"You know what?" Rose snapped as she shoved her hands in her jacket pocket. "I think I'll walk."

* * *

Dimitri had gotten the call at eleven this morning that there was a mandatory meeting for all faculty members. Apparently a female student had been attacked on campus last night and they'd wanted to gather together to brainstorm ideas on how to present it to the students without causing a panic. They'd shared thoughts on how to lessen the likelihood of being assaulted. Among them had been reiterating to students how effective the buddy system could be, reminding people that it was common for a victim to be attacked by someone she knows, and to never let your drink out of your sight while at a party. They'd also decided they were going to offer self-defense classes free of charge to any student who wished to attend.

On his way home, he couldn't help but be relieved that Rose lived off campus. He hadn't seen her outside of the classroom in weeks, but it didn't mean that he wasn't thinking about her. In fact, the opposite was true; thoughts of her consumed him. Part of him wished he could go back to the last night they'd been together and take back what he'd said or at least word it a bit more eloquently. But the other part of him—the part that knew having an affair with his student was wrong—wouldn't take it back even if he could.

The sooner Rose moved on the better.

* * *

Dimitri arrived to his World Civilization class bright and early Monday morning. Rose was already there, as she always was, with her roommate's boyfriend sitting next to her. Dimitri couldn't help but notice that the young man seemed unusually preoccupied with her this morning. _It's n__one of your business, _he reminded himself as he stood. He was about to address the classroom when Rose looked up.

Dimitri froze as his gaze wandered over her face. There was a huge bruise splayed across her left cheek, and her bottom lip was obviously swollen. His hands fell to the desk in front of her to where her hands were resting. The red marks on her wrists told him she'd been part of a struggle.

His eyes flew to hers, and when she quickly looked away, Dimitri felt something inside of himself break.

* * *

_a/n: Thank you all so much for your reviews for last chapter. I loved reading your thoughts! _

_A lot of you mentioned that you wanted Dimitri to save Rose, but I really wanted Rose to be able to do this herself. I think it's really important to the core of who she is in this story to think she can handle everything herself. She's not quite ready yet to admit she needs help sometimes. ;)_

_Let me know what you think about how it all worked out!_


	19. Chapter 19

_a/n: Hey, guys! I try to respond to each review that's written, but some of you have your PM feature disabled or you review anonymously. I just want to take a minute to let you know how much I appreciate your thoughts and suggestions. Thank you all so much! :) _

* * *

Dimitri had no idea how he was able to finish his lecture while he was so infuriated. He couldn't remember a word he'd spoken, could only hope it pertained to the chapters his students had been assigned to read. The minutes had seemed to drag on and on.

At last, the clock read 8:50 and Dimitri dismissed his class. "Ms. Hathaway," he said. "A moment?"

He saw the silent exchange between her and Christian; he gave her a questioning look and she answered with a slight nod. Dimitri was sure he'd be waiting outside of the classroom for her, but he didn't care. He needed to talk to her.

Rose remained in her seat as everyone filed out of the room. When it was finally empty she stood, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she approached him. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about my paper," she commented.

He didn't say anything, just stood there with his gaze locked on hers. She finally crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Do you have any other bruises?" he asked softly, unable to hide the menacing tone in his voice.

She cleared her throat and returned her gaze to his. "It's none of your business," she answered with a defiant lift of her chin.

Dimitri felt his jaw begin to tick. "This is a game you don't want to play with me, Roza," he warned between gritted teeth.

She sighed and then bit down on her lower lip. "I have handprints on my thighs," she admitted in a whisper, then looked at him expectantly. "Can I go now?"

He reached for her hand, and when she flinched Dimitri felt his fury escalate. He stopped and waited a moment before reaching for her again, slowly this time. He grasped her wrist gently and pulled it up, turning her hand so it was resting palm up in his. He ran his fingertips lightly over the red marks marring her flesh before dropping her hand and reaching for her chin. He heard her breath catch as he turned her face to the side and studied her cheek. As he'd expected, the bruises were worse up close.

He let his hand drop and cleared his throat. "Are you OK?" he finally asked.

"Why are you doing this? I mean—why?" she hissed, anger flashing in her eyes. "Is this supposed to make me feel _better_? You _humiliated_ me in your bed and now…you're standing here studying me like I'm some damn…I don't even know what! And all for what?"

"Roza—"

"I told you. It's _Rose_!" she said angrily.

Sighing, Dimitri lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of nose in frustration. "_Rose_," he said pointedly. "What I was trying to say to you—"

"Oh my _God_!" she said shrilly. "You're going to keep me after class to clear things up with me? Are you kidding me?"

"Sometimes I can be…not so eloquent," he continued. "I was trying to tell you that I didn't regret anything that happened between us, and it came out…" He sighed as he searched for the right words. "I sounded like a dick."

"Yeah, you did. And now it's over and done with, and I don't need you trying to clear things up because you feel bad for me," she told him. "I'm a big girl, Dimitri. I'll handle this."

Her shoulder brushed his as she walked briskly past him. "I'll be home tonight," he called without turning around.

"Yeah? Well unless somebody else stops by, you're going to be home alone," she returned.

* * *

There wasn't a class directly following his, so after waiting a few minutes to give Rose enough time to leave, he walked over and slammed the door. The crash echoed throughout the empty room as Dimitri stalked over to the desk sitting in front of the whiteboard. He cursed as his fist came down on the cold metal.

If he hadn't fucked things up so thoroughly with Rose, she probably would have been with _him_ on Saturday night, and this wouldn't have happened.

But what was eating him most of all was that he didn't know how far things had gone. Dimitri hadn't read the morning paper yet, and the president of the university had only had some of the details at the meeting he'd attended.

If someone had actually _forced _himself on her…he trembled at the thought. The notion that someone had even _tried_ had him seething. If he'd succeeded…

Dimitri could only hope he had the restraint not the kill the bastard.

* * *

By the time Rose made it back to her apartment, she'd worked herself into a fury. Who did Dimitri think he was, keeping her after class to apologize to her? If she didn't think it would look like a desperate attempt to talk to him—which it would absolutely _not _be—she'd call him and give him a piece of her mind now that she'd regained her composure!

He'd taken her by complete surprise. How had he even known about what had happened? And that it had happened to _her_? Wouldn't it only have been a matter of public record if she'd actually pressed charges?

The whole thing had her in a bit of a tizzy. Was it going around campus that someone had been attacked? Rose had never minded being the center of attention before, but these were different circumstances. She didn't appreciate the fact that rumors might be going around about what had happened. It was bad enough without people _talking_ about it…without _Dimitri _keeping her after class and trying to make amends because he pitied her.

Rose sighed as she headed for her room in search of a change of clothes. She needed to shower. Again.

* * *

Rose wasn't in class on Wednesday, and when she didn't show up on Friday, Dimitri went into a bit of a tailspin. He was already mad at the bastard for doing this to her without worrying about the emotional toll it was going to take on her. He couldn't help but think he may have compounded the problem by keeping her after class and scrutinizing her, but what was he supposed to do? Say nothing?

Once class came to a close, he began putting his things in his messenger bag. He was so consumed with thoughts of Rose, he didn't even realize that anyone was still in the room with him until he heard the deep voice.

"Mark Stuart."

Dimitri looked up and saw Rose's roommate still in his seat. He felt his jaw clench as he nodded. No further explanation was needed.

The young man hauled his backpack up on his shoulder as he stood; he hesitated as he began to walk out. "She's not sleeping at night," he admitted.

Dimitri stood there for a moment before speaking. "Why are you telling me this?" he finally asked.

Christian sighed. "Because you don't _look_ at her like someone who's just banging her, that's why," he answered.

"She doesn't want to see me," Dimitri remarked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"How do you know?" the young man asked with a shrug.

"I told her I'd be home Monday night if she wanted to stop by," he admitted. "She didn't show."

"Do you know where she lives?" Christian asked mockingly.

Dimitri nodded.

"You got a vehicle?" he pressed.

Again, Dimitri nodded.

"Then I don't see what the problem is."


	20. Chapter 20

_a/n: My apologies for the delay in posting. My brother and his family were up all last week, so I spent my week out to camp. Back to regular posting now…Saturdays or Sundays unless I am dying to find out what happens in the next chapter and have to write it immediately! LOL_

_Also, for those who are reading my two shot (or possible three shot) 'Captured,' I'm hoping to post the next part within the next few days._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter. :)_

* * *

"Come in," Rose called from her spot on the bed.

There was a small creaking noise as her door opened, and then Lissa spoke. "We're leaving," she told her friend. "Are you going to be OK?"

"Of course," Rose said as she rolled away from the window. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lissa shrugged. "No reason. Do you want us to bring anything back for you? A pizza, maybe?"

"I'll be fine," Rose assured her friend.

"OK," Lissa said doubtfully. "I'll see you later."

Rose rolled back toward the window without responding. The sound of her bedroom door closing—though far from a slam—jarred her. She hadn't been alone while it was dark outside since last Saturday night, and she was more anxious than she wanted to admit. She sighed as she watched the thick, white snowflakes fall, but that only lasted for a few minutes before she sat up and turned on her lamp. It was best to light it now before night fell.

The sound of her stomach growling reminded her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Rose threw back the covers and stood, then pulled her comforter back up in a haphazardly manner. She groaned loudly as she stretched, then headed out into the kitchen to search for something to eat. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as she stumbled out into the living room with a yawn.

"I can't imagine why you'd be tired."

Rose's hand flew to her chest, and she gasped. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You _have _been sleeping in in the mornings," Dimitri went on, never looking up from the papers in his lap.

"Not on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Rose told him. "But then, I'm not in any danger of being cornered after class by a professor who wants to clear up a misunderstanding."

"I'd hardly say I cornered you," he argued, clearly unapologetic. "You needed to know that I didn't regret sleeping with you, Roza. Now you do."

Rose glared at him. "The only thing I _know_ is that you feel bad because of what happened to me, and telling me that I wasn't a mistake eases your conscience."

"You're right," he said, standing up and following her into the kitchen. "It does ease my conscience. Because you know the truth now."

"I only know what you told me," Rose corrected as she opened the freezer and began to poke around. "I haven't decided yet if it's the truth."

Dimitri walked over, pulled her gently away from the freezer, and closed the door. "I have a chicken pot pie in the oven," he told her softly.

"I don't like chicken pot pie," she lied as she opened the oven and peeked in. As the delicious scent flooded the room, Rose's mouth nearly watered.

"Lissa told me it was your favorite," he said as he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest

"Sometimes Lissa has a big mouth," Rose said sulkily as she closed the oven door and straightened.

"I don't regret sleeping with you, Rose," Dimitri said decisively.

Rose sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you don't believe it. I'm going to keep saying it until you do," he informed her with a shrug.

"You know…you think you can just walk in here, being all sexy, and make everything all better," Rose said angrily. "You think you can _save_ me."

"I think I can help you to at least sleep through the night," he said in a clipped tone.

"Oh, what? By exhausting me with sex?" she shot back.

"Of course not!"

"Right! Because _that _would be a mistake!" she taunted him.

His face reddened with anger, but Rose didn't care. If there was one person she wasn't afraid of, it was Dimitri. Besides, she hadn't left the house in almost twenty-four hours, and this was the first thing she'd done for fun in days. "Do you have any idea how impossible you are?" he asked heatedly.

"I know," Rose agreed. "Unless _you're_ drunk or horny, I'm incredibly impossible." She nearly grinned when his jaw began to tick. "So…you never answered me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," he answered dryly.

Rose lifted her eyebrows. "You could leave," she suggested.

"Yes, I could," he conceded with a nod. "But I think my being here is pissing you off, and suddenly there's nothing I want more than to _piss_ you off." And with that, he strode from the room.

Rose didn't realize her heart was in her throat until he'd assured her he wasn't going anywhere. It made her mad that she felt like she needed him right now. But the thought of being alone was too overwhelming.

* * *

Dimitri returned to his spot on the couch and pulled the papers he'd been grading back into his lap. Roza was trying his temper, there was no denying that, but it was better than the cool, calm, collected young woman who'd left his bedroom. The one he'd barely recognized. At least this was a Roza he _knew_. But that didn't stop him from worrying.

The dark circles beneath her eyes attested to what her roommate had told him: She wasn't sleeping at night. And she was wearing a pair of the baggiest sweatpants he'd ever seen with a hoodie zipped up to her chin. And it was hot as hell in here. Whether she knew it or not, Roza was trying to protect herself. In her own home. _That_ revelation only fueled his anger. And he wanted something more than a desk to take it out on.

"Can you go get me a strawberry shake?" Roza asked as she walked into the room.

Dimitri chuckled. "So you can lock the door behind me? No."

He heard her huff as she sat down beside him. "No one wants you here, you know."

"You're wasting your time, Roza," he informed her distractedly as he shuffled through the papers. "I'm not leaving."

"Are they _paying_ you to babysit me?" she asked sharply.

"I'm not here to babysit you," he told her. "Just to check on you."

Rose's gaze narrowed. "Well, now you have."

Dimitri lifted his head to look at her. "Mr. Ozera tells me you're not sleeping through the night," he said accusingly.

"Mr. Ozera?" Rose repeated in amusement. "You mean _Christian_?"

Dimitri ran his hand over his face. "Roza…" he started hesitantly, changing the subject. "Did he...I have to know…did he…?" His voice trailed off as he thought about how to pose his question. Luckily, he didn't have to.

Roza shook her head. "He…no, he-he didn't," she told him in a small voice. "I was able to fight him off."

Dimitri let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. And for the first time in five days, he was able to breathe easily.


	21. Chapter 21

_a/n: Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

After sitting at the table and eating in silence with Dimitri, Rose had returned to her bedroom. She'd turned the light off a while ago but had been tossing and turning ever since. With a sigh, she finally gave up and threw the covers back. She yelped in pain when her little toe hit the nightstand beside her bed, took a moment to recover, and began the familiar walk to the other side of her bed and back again. She didn't turn the light on; if Dimitri saw it, he'd probably come and check on her. His pity was more than she wanted to handle right now.

She wished Christian and Lissa would hurry up and get home. Knowing that Dimitri was in her living room was unsettling to her, though she wasn't sure why. It was Dimitri—if anything, she should feel safer with him here. After another ten minutes of pacing, her bedroom door creaked opened, and though she knew it was Dimitri, she flicked her lamp on.

Rose lifted a hand to shield her eyes, allowed them a moment to adjust, and then dropped it to her side. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What are _you_ doing?" he shot back.

"I was just…getting up to get a drink of water," she lied.

Dimitri leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a stern glare. "Is that why I keep hearing you bump into things?" he asked dryly.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't sleep," she finally admitted. And him standing there—rocking a long-sleeved, cream colored t-shirt that had molded itself perfectly to his broad chest and a pair of the darkest blue jeans she'd ever seen—wasn't likely to help her situation.

"Do you want some water?" he asked softly.

Rose nodded, though what she really needed was a short reprieve from the sight of him. He gave a slight nod and pushed himself away from her doorframe, only to return a few moments later. He dropped his messenger bag just inside her door, shut it, then turned around and presented her with the glass of water she'd requested.

"Thank you," she said reluctantly, and then took a sip.

"You're welcome," he returned.

She watched as he toed off his shoes, and then made his way to her bed, climbing on and settling himself on the un-rumpled side as if he belonged there. These were not the circumstances under which she'd envisioned Dimitri in her bed, but a small thrill ran through her anyway just to see him there.

She walked hesitantly to the other side of her bed, put her glass on her nightstand and sat down. She took a deep breath before she pulled the covers back and crawled beneath them.

It was silent for a bit before she spoke. "I don't know why I can't sleep," she confessed in frustration. "It's not like he…did anything."

Dimitri scoffed. "He attacked you, Rose," he reminded her.

"I got away," she said in a small voice.

"You were still violated." When she didn't reply, he continued. "One in four women will be sexually assaulted by the time they're twenty five years old, Rose," he told her. "And fifty seven percent of rapes occur while they're on a date. And rape isn't about sexual gratification; it's an act of physical violence."

She turned over and studied his face for a moment. "You really did your research," she commented.

"We had a mandatory staff meeting after you were attacked," Dimitri remarked.

"Well, why are you telling me all of this?" she asked.

"Because you need to know that there was nothing you said, nothing you did…nothing you wore that made him do this do you. And I want you to be educated enough to keep yourself safe, Rose!" he answered harshly.

"I already know I shouldn't have gone up to his room with him, OK?" she said bitterly. "I was _stupid_."

"Not one of your finer moments," he agreed. "But it certainly wasn't an invitation to rape."

Rose closed her eyes and lifted a hand to her forehead.

"My concern is that this might be a habit for you," he said gently.

Her eyes snapped open. "What?" she demanded.

"Well…you came home from the bar with _me_, Rose. A total stranger. And I'm strong—I could've overpowered you."

Rose laughed. "You wouldn't have."

"You didn't know that at the time," he pointed out.

"I can't believe you're throwing that in my face," she said.

"I'm not throwing it in your face. I just want you to recognize the pattern."

Rose took a deep breath, then changed the subject. "You said that you didn't want me wearing short skirts to class because you wouldn't be able to control yourself," she said hesitantly.

He shook his head. "What I meant…was that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from becoming aroused, Rose. _Not_ that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from sleeping with you. A man can always stop himself—no matter how far it's gone."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded. "OK."

He looked down at her, his eyes filled with such tenderness, that Rose felt her heart tighten in her chest.

"You should try to get some sleep," he said quietly.

She nodded as she rolled up onto her side and pulled the covers up to her chin, her eyes glued once again to the snow falling outside of her window. There was a slight pressure when Dimitri rested his hand on her shoulder, then reached over her to turn the lamp off.

As he pulled away, he pulled her with him until she was on her back looking up at him. He reached up and pushed her hair back before framing his face with her hands and kissing her forehead. "I don't regret sleeping with you, Rose," he told her softly, but determinedly.

And this time…she believed him.


	22. Chapter 22

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter._

_Also, this is probably a good time to tell you that this story is just one part of Rose and Dimitri's journey. Assuming there is still interest, a second story will follow this one to wrap things up. But this one isn't over yet! ;) There are more chapters to come!_

* * *

Rose had slept like a log for the past three nights. Of course, Dimitri had been there, so that helped. He'd go home during the day, come back at night and climb into bed beside her. But it was Monday morning; the weekend was over now and she was pretty sure Dimitri wasn't going to say with her indefinitely. Stretching, she groaned as she rolled over onto her back.

"I better see you in class this morning, Ms. Hathaway."

Rose screeched as she looked over at Dimitri. Though his voice was rough with sleep, his eyes were wide open. A slow grin broke out over her face. "Yes, Professor," she said softly.

Dimitri growled at the use of the endearment, then leaned down and rubbed the tip of his nose over her neck. "Does this mean I can start calling you 'Roza' again?" he asked.

Rose was touched that he would ask her instead of assuming that things would immediately go back to the way they'd been. "Yes," she breathed.

He grinned as he lifted his head. "Good," he said huskily as his gaze locked with hers. "I'm staying at my place tonight."

"OK," she said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Will you stay with me?" he requested as he reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes," she answered without missing a beat. "If you'll answer a question for me."

"What's that?" he returned.

She smiled seductively at him. "What are you going to do with me once you have me there?"

"I'm gonna cuddle you," he answered before climbing off her bed.

He bent down to reach for his shirt, and Rose lifted a hand to her hair, sighing in frustration. She wondered if there was even a point to staying with him. He'd been here with her for the last three nights, but he hadn't laid so much as a hand on her. Maybe he really was having an attack of conscience, and that's what prompted him to stay with her. Maybe he didn't want to go back to the way things were at all, but wanted to make sure she was OK—that she wasn't going to blab about their relationship to the wrong person.

"You know," she said, testing the waters. "If you got ready here…we could shower together."

Dimitri chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I can't be late for my own class, Roza," he informed her.

"Of course not," she agreed.

He grinned at her one last time before leaving. "See you at eight a.m. sharp."

* * *

"Is your chicken OK?" Dimitri asked distractedly as he looked up from the stack of papers in his lap.

"It's delicious", Rose assured him as she used her fork to push it around on her plate.

"You've barely touched it," he said.

Rose took a deep breath and sighed. "_You've _barely touched _me_," she said in a small voice.

He immediately stood from his spot on the couch and let the papers flutter to the floor. He walked over the coffee table, picked up the plate in front of her, and gently set it on the floor before sitting down. She had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Roza," he said softly as he reached for her hands. "The last time I tried to touch you, you flinched," he reminded her.

"Well, we weren't together," she said defensively.

"And you'd just been attacked. I scared you. I don't want to scare you again."

Rose took a deep breath and made her way awkwardly to her knees. "OK, fine. You scared me," she conceded as she laced her fingers with his. "I'm not scared now."

Dimitri studied her face for a moment before speaking. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Rose swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded.

He tugged gently on her hands, pulling her closer as he lowered his head. Rose sighed, closing her eyes as he brushed his lips over hers before running his tongue along the seam of her lips. Her mouth parted, and his tongue swept gently inside. He let go of her hands to cup her face, his tongue softly caressing hers.

When Rose reached for the buttons on his shirt, he pulled away. Her eyelids fluttered open to see the smirk on his face. "What?" she asked.

"Is this all we're about, Roza?" he asked teasingly. "Sex?"

Though he pretended to be joking, Rose had a feeling he was serious. She laughed nervously. "Well, no. Of course not. But it _is _one of my favorite things about us," she admitted. "I mean…out of all the guys I've been with…it's never been like this."

When Dimitri quirked a brow, Rose immediately realized her error. "Oh, God," she groaned. "Didn't something like this happen the last time we were in this apartment? I _hate _this place."

Dimitri cleared his throat. "So…how many other men _have _there been, Roza?" he asked.

With a resigned sigh, Rose lowered herself until she was sitting on her heels. "I think you missed the compliment in there," she informed him.

"Oh, no. I got it," he said dryly. "I'm amazing in bed. And apparently you have _lots_ to compare me to."

"Not lots," she muttered as she looked away.

"How many?" he pressed.

"You first," she said with a defiant lift of her chin.

"One," he answered with no hesitation. "Now you."

"One?" she asked in disbelief. "How have you only been with _one_ woman?"

Dimitri shrugged. "I was in a committed relationship for years, and I'm not a one night stand kind of guy, Roza. Incidentally, I tried it with you, and we see how that panned out."

"You were very good at it," she assured him.

"Yes, until you walked into my classroom," he said caustically. "Now it's your turn. How many, Roza?"

"Two," she finally answered.

"Two isn't so bad," he remarked as he stood. He tugged on her hands and pulled her to her feet, then hauled her into his arms. "We'll just have to make sure it stops at three."


	23. Chapter 23

_a/n: I meant to get this posted this weekend. My apologies for the delay! I haven't had a chance to respond to your reviews yet; that is next on my list! __Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! :) _

_We are coming up on the end of this story! Just a few chapters left!_

* * *

Dimitri didn't stop until he'd reached his bed. As soon as he let her down, Rose stepped forward and reached for the hem of his shirt. Her hands slid underneath to glide over his skin; he hissed at her touch.

Had he really thought he was going to be able to just walk away from her?

His hands lifted to her cheeks and he tilted her face upward as he lowered his lips to hers. Her mouth was already parted by the time they came together; their tongues collided as they both lunged forth. He instantly relented, letting her dominate the kiss. There was an urgency as her tongue stroked his and he couldn't stifle a groan.

"Roza," he murmured when her hand snaked into his pants to grasp his arousal. She tightened her fist and pumped it a few times before he could muster the strength to push her away. "You're gonna make me come," he croaked. He was tempted to let her have her way with him, but there was plenty of time for that later. He'd been too long without her.

She grinned up at him; her eyes were heavy with desire. "Isn't that kind of the point?" she asked as she reached for him again.

"The point, Roza," he said huskily as he intercepted her hand and leaned forward to kiss his way along her jaw. "Is to come _together_…if at all possible."

Rose laughed shakily. "We don't usually have a problem with that, do we?" she asked as her head tipped back to grant him access to her neck. She whimpered, gripping his waist to keep from falling over. "I mean…if anything…it's impossible to last," she reminded him with a shiver.

Dimitri reached for her shirt as he straightened, and with a solid yank the sound of buttons popping echoed in the room. He paused in the middle of shoving her shirt down her arms. "I was…gonna be… gentle," he told her.

Rose grinned. "This is good."

"If I scare you—"

Her gaze locked with his. "You _won't_," she assured him.

He nodded swiftly as he finished ridding her of her shirt, then pulled her to him as he reached around to unclasp her bra. He took it with him as he pulled away, and the midnight blue lace fell from her, pooling at their feet. She reached for her jeans as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, and by the time he'd finished undressing, she was already on the bed waiting for him, legs parted.

He stood at the foot of his bed and reached for her foot. He placed a soft kiss just inside her ankle before placing first one knee on the mattress, then the other. He lowered his upper body until he was resting between her thighs. With a feral grin, his head dipped down, his tongue thrusting inside of her.

"Di-_mi -_tri," she cried as her hips sprung up off the mattress. He rested his hand on her belly, applying just a bit of pressure to keep her from rearing up again.

God, she tasted good! He was always so eager to be inside of her that he rarely got the chance to taste her. "So sweet," he murmured as he drew his tongue up her slit and circled her pulsating flesh.

His dick throbbed when she groaned piercingly. "Do you like that, Roza?" he whispered.

"You…_know_…I do!" she somehow managed to get out.

"Do you want to come like this?" he asked just before his tongue slipped inside of her again.

"No," she answered weakly as her hand gripped his hair and hauled his head up until their eyes met. "I want to come with _you_."

His grin returned as he dragged his body upward until his face was just above hers; he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He pressed the tip of his dick between her folds and ran it up and down.

"Tease," she whimpered.

"I'll show you tease," he growled as he plunged inside of her with a single stroke.

Rose moaned as her hips soared to meet his. Their bodies slammed together before they both pulled back and came together again.

"Yes," Rose breathed as he filled her again and again. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Dimitri struggled to maintain control, stopping once he'd buried himself inside of her to roll his hips against hers. She repeated the motion, and when he thrust inside of her one last time, she cried out his name as he burst inside of her.

* * *

"Coming together really is underrated," Rose muttered when she'd finally caught her breath.

Dimitri rolled up onto his side and grasped her waist, pulling her back until he was cradling her against his chest. He pressed their linked fingers against her belly. "There is," he agreed softly as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. She shuddered when his tongue brushed over her skin. "Aftershock?" he teased.

"Yes," Rose answered with a laugh. "What can I say? You were amazing."

There was a short silence before Dimitri finally spoke again. "I wish I would have done things differently," he finally said, his voice thick with emotion.

Rose rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. "I think it was perfect," she purred.

Dimitri chuckled as he shook his head. "Not that. Everything else," he clarified.

Rose laughed nervously; his gaze was too intense. "What…do you mean?"

"I wish I would've made you drop my class," he said hesitantly. "I wish I wouldn't have spent so long trying to resist you."

"I told you resistance was futile," she said in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Roza…" Dimitri said fervently.

She sighed as she lifted a hand and ran it through her hair. "Don't…do this right now," she begged.

"Do _what_?" he asked.

She let out a shaky breath. "Whatever it is you're about to do. Don't do it."

"I love you, Roza," he whispered huskily.


	24. Chapter 24

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! :) I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

Dimitri heard her breath catch and when she didn't speak, he gave her shoulder a gentle push until she was lying on her back glaring up at him. "I _told _you not to say that," she said furiously.

"I couldn't stop myself," he admitted unapologetically.

"Did you even _try_?" she shrieked.

"Roza—"

When she made an attempt to get up, he pressed gently on her shoulder. "Don't run."

"Let go of me," she ordered scathingly.

Dimitri shook his head, and fear instantly filled her eyes.

"You're scaring me," she told him.

"My _words _scared you," he amended softly. "You're not afraid of me, remember?"

He was right, and Rose was freaked out even more by how well he knew her. "Can you just…roll away...at least? So I can sit up?" she asked in a shaky voice. "I feel like...the room is getting smaller."

Dimitri did as she asked, and Rose flew into a sitting position. Her hand flew to her throat as she gasped for air. "I knew…I was in trouble…when you said you…you wanted to cuddle, but I didn't listen to my instincts!" she said between breaths. "Oh, God," she said as she tried to scramble to the side of the mattress. But Dimitri was too quick for her. His hand gripped her knee as he hauled her closer.

"Roza," he said as he pushed her hair away from her face. "I just told you that I love you…and you're on the verge of a panic attack. You know that's not normal, right?"

"You don't know my family!" she stated sharply.

* * *

Dimitri wasn't sure _what_ he'd expected, but this hadn't been it. He thought maybe he'd stun her for a few seconds before she returned the sentiment, or maybe tell him she needed a little bit of time before she could say it back, but he hadn't expected her to completely lose it.

So he reverted to the only thing he knew would comfort her. His lips came crashing down onto hers as he reached between her legs and thrust two fingers inside of her. She gasped against his kiss as she fell back, her hips lurching up off the mattress to meet his thrusts; she was already drenched for him. Her body instantly fell into rhythm with the tempo he'd set, and she clutched his shoulders.

"What are you…_doing_?" she asked against his lips.

"Turning your legs to jelly so you can't get up and walk out of here," he returned huskily as he nipped at her jawbone.

"You don't play fair," she said breathlessly.

"That's because I'm not playing Roza," he replied solemnly.

Her eyes narrowed accusingly, but whatever she'd been about to say was lost when she felt him harden against her thigh. Her hands tightened on his shoulders, and she pushed him onto his back. Her knees straddled his waist as she sunk down onto him, and Dimitri's hips soared off the mattress until he'd completely filled her.

Her hands were still on his shoulders as she rocked back and forth; her hair grazed his chest. He used one hand to gather the silky locks into a pony tail at the nape of her neck, then lifted his back off the mattress and pressed his lips to hers. She parted instantly, sucking his tongue inside of her mouth. His tongue battled with hers to command the kiss, but he was unable to resist her. He gave in with a groan as her tongue stroked his.

Her heat surrounded him over and over as she lifted her ass in the air and dropped down onto him. When her body clenched around his, Dimitri lifted his hand to her back and used his fingertips to caress her spine while she rode him. As her breathing became more erratic, she was forced to break the kiss as she struggled for air. "Oh, yes," she groaned as her entire body tightened around his.

Driving into her one last time, Dimitri's body found its release.

* * *

"Oh, good," Rose said when she burst into the apartment and found Lissa on the couch studying. "Christian!" she bellowed.

"He's not here," Lissa told her.

"Oh, good," Rose repeated as she slammed the door behind her.

"Ummm…what happened to your buttons?" her friend asked with an amused look on her face.

Rose looked down at her shirt. "That is _so _not important," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Ummm…it _is _if it's naughty," Lissa insisted as she closed her text book. "You know I'm big on details!"

"Well, as luck would have it, big _is _one of the details," Rose said dryly.

"So I've heard," Lissa remarked teasingly.

Rose sighed as she began pacing in front of the television. "Liss—we have a situation," she said gravely.

For the first time since Rose had surged into the apartment, Lissa's face became serious. "Is everything OK?" she asked straightening.

"Not really," Rose answered. "Dimitri said—" She laughed in disbelief as she covered her face with her hands. "God, I can't even say them in casual conversation!" she said miserably.

"Say _what_?" Lissa pressed.

"Dimitri said the three words that most—as he pointed out—_normal _people like to hear!"

"Oh, God. Oh my, _God_," Lissa said as she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Doesn't he know you at_ all_?"

"Well, I _thought_ so!" Rose said shrilly. "As it turns out, I think he's just mastered my body and not my emotions, because he can get me off pretty quickly, but—"

"OK—too _many _details," Lissa interrupted.

"Right, right," Rose said breathlessly. "I don't know what to do from here. I mean…clearly I'm not ready to say them back, but don't you think Dimitri _deserves_ to hear them?"

"OK, first of all…sit, Rose," Lissa commanded. "You're making me dizzy—and every sentence is coming out like a single word."

Rose walked to the couch and sat down for all of five seconds before springing up again. "I can't sit," she said. "I mean…I had to lay there for hours waiting for Dimitri to fall asleep so I could sneak out of his place, but…I'll slow down my talking," she offered as a compromise.

"OK," Lissa said, her voice soothing. "That'll work."

Rose winced as she came to a stop in front of her friend. "I think…I think I might've lost him, Liss."


	25. Chapter 25

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! _

_I couldn't hold off until this weekend to write, and since I get way too excited for you to read to hold on to anything I write, I'm posting early. LOL I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

It was quiet for a moment before Lissa finally spoke. "Rose, I don't believe that for one second," she said softly.

But Rose shook her head. "You weren't there, Liss. I mean—it was so awkward that he had sex with me again just so I'd shut up."

Lissa gave her a stern look. "Is that _really _the way it went down?" she asked sensibly.

"Well, it might have been so I wouldn't bolt," Rose muttered as she raked a hand through her hair.

"That's what I thought," Lissa replied.

Rose took a deep breath and finally collapsed onto the couch. "I don't know what to do."

"Well…_do_ you love him?" Lissa asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Rose answered honestly. "It's not like my house was bursting with love."

"It wouldn't matter if it was, Rose," Lissa said. "This is a completely different kind of love. Ask yourself this question. Are you happy with the way things are with you and Dimitri?"

"Yes," Rose answered instantly.

"You're happy only spending time with him at his apartment?" Lissa pressed. "You're happy not being able to go out to dinner with him? With not being able to…do something as simple as go for a run together?"

Rose shrugged. "I mean…it would be nice to go out to dinner with him," she admitted.

"Because you want more than just sleeping with him?"

"Well, if I do, I don't want _him_ to know that," Rose said, sidestepping the question.

"Why not?"

Rose sighed as she toyed with one of the two buttons left on her shirt. "Come on, Liss," she said. Her friend already knew the answer to that.

"Tell me," Lissa persisted.

Rose groaned. "You know what my parents were like."

"Oh, you had parents?" Lissa said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. "I had no idea."

"No one did," Rose responded dryly. "Everyone thought my parents were a myth."

"Well," Lissa said forcefully. "_I, _for one, think your parents have fucked up your life enough. Are you going to let them ruin this for you, too, Rose? I mean…how long can you blame them for things that go wrong in your life?" she asked quietly.

"I really hate it when you're right," Rose said through gritted teeth.

Lissa grinned. "I _love_ it!"

"You know what? You're right," Rose said. "I need to fix this right now."

"Atta girl," Lissa said.

"Do you think sex will work?" she asked as she stood.

"Oh, God, Rose," Lissa groaned. "There's this new thing out there…it's called _talking!_"

Rose wrinkled her nose. "I'm not familiar with that," she said teasingly.

"Clearly," Lissa stated.

"I forgot…he's probably on his way to class," Rose sighed as she flopped back down onto the couch.

"This late?" Lissa asked.

Rose nodded. "It's his one night class of the week. Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Rosemarie Hathaway," Lissa said scoldingly.

"Fine," Rose mumbled. "I'll do it tonight."

* * *

It was nine twenty-five, and the last person Rose had seen exit the building had left almost ten minutes ago. She took a deep breath and started for the stairs, taking them two at a time. Heading down the hallway, she stopped outside of the only illuminated room on the floor. She tilted her head to the side as she took a moment to study Dimitri. His head was down as he perused the text book on the desk in front of him.

The sound of her clearing her throat echoed off the walls as she stepped into the room; Dimitri looked up in surprise. "Hey," she said softly.

"Roza," he returned sternly; his accent still made her heart flip. "I'm glad to see you're OK," he said dryly.

"I had to think, Dimitri," she told him.

"And now that you've thought?" he prompted.

She put her hands in the pockets of the light denim jacket she was wearing and walked further into the room, not stopping until she was standing across from him. "I…it's OK that you love me," she said hesitantly, forcing herself to meet his gaze.

"Thank you for your permission to love you," Dimitri said caustically.

"I don't know how to do this," she admitted. "Which I think I made pretty obvious today."

"When you panicked or when you flew?" he pushed.

"Both, I'm guessing," she shot back. "Look—I'm sorry that I can't be who you want me to be—"

There was a scraping sound as Dimitri pushed his chair back and rose hastily. He made his way to her in three strides. "Roza, you are the person I want you to be," he informed her fiercely.

Her eyebrows shot up. "You want me to be someone who can't tell you they love you?" she asked doubtfully.

"I want you to be someone who feels comfortable enough with me to hold out on saying it until it's true," he corrected.

"What if it's a long time?" she asked faintly.

Dimitri sat down on the edge of the desk and spread his legs; reaching for her hand, he tugged her forward until she was standing in front of him. "I can wait," he assured her.

"What if it's a _really _long time?" she pressed.

"Then it'll be a really long time," he said with a shrug.

"OK," Rose said softly. "But...you can't say it again, Dimitri."

"_That_ I can't promise."

"Dimitri—"

"I won't be able to hold it in when I see you smile, Roza," he said gruffly as he pulled her against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "So I won't smile anymore," she replied.

"Are you going to stop sleeping with me, too?" he asked. "Because I might not be able to resist when you're screaming my name."

"Well…_no_. I can't stop doing _that_," she admitted awkwardly.

Dimitri chuckled as he tightened his hold on her. "Then you might want to invest in a pair of earplugs," he advised.

"Speaking of screaming your name…" Rose started. "Can we have sex? Like…sexy…naughty sex? All of this emotional talk is freaking me out. I can't handle it. I need no holds barred, throw me down and take me sex." Her arms tightened around his neck and she gave him a seductive grin. "It'll help me clear my head."

"Of course it will," he agreed dryly. He gave her a light push and she took a step backward so he could stand. "Just let me grab my things and we can get going."

Rose felt her cheeks heat. "Or…you know…we could do it here," she suggested.

Dimitri froze. "Here?" he repeated.

Rose grinned saucily. "It's an oak desk, Dimitri," she pointed out. "I think it'll hold both of us." She purposefully lowered her voice to a husky whisper. "What do you say, professor?"


	26. Chapter 26

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

* * *

"I say you're a bad influence on me," Dimitri remarked dryly.

Rose's grin widened. "Because you're going to give in to me?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't I always?" he returned.

"Most of the time," she agreed as she pulled her jacket off and let it slide to the floor. She swiftly made her way to the door, closed it, locked it, and pulled the shade down before striding back to Dimitri. She shed her t-shirt on the way—no more button-ups around him—and reached for the button on her jeans as she came to a stop in front of him.

"I could get fired for this," he informed her; his voice was husky with need.

"It's like I always say," Rose teased as she slipped the denim and panties down to her ankles. "If you have to go out, it might as well be with a bang."

Dimitri laughed as he kicked his jeans away and took a step forward. He lifted Rose up until she was straddling him, then turned and deposited her onto the desk he'd stood behind less than an hour ago delivering a lecture. This delivery was going to be much more exciting.

Rose's legs locked around his waist, and he groaned as she moved her hips up and down; the moisture between her thighs teased his belly. "God, Roza," he breathed. "How are you always so fucking wet?"

"That has everything to do with you, and nothing to do with me," she informed him huskily.

A wicked grin spread across his face as Dimitri lifted her hips and pushed her further back on the desk. Her legs fell open, and Dimitri lowered his head between her legs. His tongue ran up and down her slit, groaning in satisfaction as he savored her. She countered with a whimper, and Dimitri circled her center with his tongue as he plunged his fingers inside of her. Her hips swung up off the desk as her hands gripped the sides of the desk, and she began a rocking motion that he mimicked with his fingers. "Dimitri," she cried hoarsely as she reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair.

When he felt her body stiffen in expectation, he increased his pace and his tongue flicked wildly back and forth over her center. She shook with want, and he pulled his fingers from her and straightened. Positioning himself between her legs, he drove inside of her with a single thrust. Her body immediately clenched around his, and he pulled back before driving forward once again. His hips swung back and forth as he set the same feverish tempo he'd used with his fingers, and Rose planted her elbows on the desk for stability as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Roza," he growled.

When she reached between her legs and her fingers picked up where his tongue had left off, he knew she was done for. Her body fell back against the oak with a whimper, and Dimitri grabbed her thighs, hauling her toward him and burying himself inside of her as his body found its release.

* * *

"I do love you, Roza," Dimitri said gruffly as he stroked her hair a few minutes later.

"I know," she said softly. "And you don't regret sleeping with me."

He grinned as he leaned down and brushed his lips over her the soft skin on shoulder. At least she was hearing him now. "I think we should go away this weekend," he announced as he pulled away from her.

Rose immediately hopped down off the desk and began to collect her clothes. "You do?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "We can't _date _here, Roza," he informed her dryly. "And I know sex is enough for you, but I'd like to at least be able to take you out to dinner."

"OK," she agreed.

"Really?" he asked as he pulled his boxer briefs on then walked toward her as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. "It means I could potentially talk to you about anything I want too, and you couldn't escape."

"Oh, I can always escape," she argued with a grin. "But yes. I'm sure."

Dimitri chuckled as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Good. I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

_It's one a.m. and I haven't heard from you. I'm guessing the 'making up' went all right._

Rose stretched as she read the text message from Lissa. _Yes. The make-up went more than all right. Right on the desk at the front of the classroom._

It was only a moment before her phone beeped again. _You're kidding me._

Rose grinned. She so loved taunting her best friend. _No. And it was ah-may-zing!_

_Details in the a.m. _Lissa insisted.

Rose's fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed her response. _OK. But no teasing if I breathe heavily while I'm relaying them._

_Hot damn. No promises. And remember…EVERY. SINGLE. DETAIL._

Rose laughed softly as she placed her phone back on the nightstand beside Dimitri's bed. "What's so funny?" he asked sleepily as his hand gripped her waist and dragged her back against him.

"Lissa," she answered. "She wanted to know how the making up went."

"We were fighting?" Dimitri asked in surprise as he linked his fingers through hers and rested them against the bare flesh of her belly.

"Weren't we?" she returned.

"I didn't think so. I thought we were having an adult difference of opinion," he said.

"That I went totally un-adult on and fled," she reminded him.

"Oh, right," he murmured. "There was that."

There was a short silence before Rose spoke, changing the subject. "So…what are we going to do for the whole weekend?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he told her.

"Well…give me a hint," she said sweetly.

Dimitri chuckled. "A day and a half and five dates," he informed her.

"Really?" she said excitedly. "So we'll be going back to the room between each date?" she pressed.

"For what?" he asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"Well…it seems like you're trying to bring our dating life up to speed with our sex life," she deduced.

"Yes," he admitted.

"And I would've let you talk me into sex after our first date."

"If we had started out with dating, I wouldn't have tried to sleep with you on the first one," he remarked dryly.

"Well, then, I would've talked you into bringing me home with you," she insisted.

Dimitri shook his head. "I wouldn't have let you. I told you I'm not like that."

Rose sighed. "So…we're going to spend all day _out_ of our hotel room?" she asked.

Dimitri laughed again. "Yes, Roza," he answered. "I'm going to force myself on you outside of the bedroom. Or classroom."

"What a hardship," she teased.

"You know…there's this new thing," he returned. "It's called _talking."_

Rose turned her head to look up at him. "That's the second time in twenty-four hours that someone has told me that," she said.

She could barely make out his grin in the moonlight. "With enough practice, I think you could be pretty good at it," he goaded her.

"Gee, thanks."

His grin widened. "Go to sleep, Roza. We have class in less than seven hours, and I'm looking forward to showering."

"Fine," she said huffily.

His hand splayed protectively over her belly, and he leaned forward until his lips hovered over her ear. "I love you," he whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

_a/n: Hey, guys! I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews for last chapter. I haven't had a chance to respond yet because it's raining hard here, and that really messes with my internet connection. As soon as I post this, I will start responding! If you don't get a reply tonight, it's because my connection is on the brink again. :( My apologies._

_I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Well, hello there, stranger," Lissa greeted Rose as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey," Rose said glumly as she sat down on the couch next to her friend.

Lissa laughed. "You don't sound like someone who's going away with her boy toy for the weekend."

"That's because I'm _not_," Rose muttered.

"Why not?" Lissa asked.

"Because we are about to experience our very first Nor'easter," Rose announced.

"What is a Nor'easter?" Lissa asked

"It's what they call the snowstorm that's going to kick Maine's ass."

"Well, I don't see the problem," Lissa said in amusement. "Hot chocolate…cuddling in bed…that's right up your alley, Rose. It's what Christian and I will be doing."

"Thanks for the visual," Rose said dryly.

"Welcome!"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"He still telling you he loves you?" Lissa asked.

Rose nodded. "_And_ playing with my hair when we watch television. _And _holding my hand while he reads his book…but no sex. It's quite nauseating, really."

Lissa grinned. "_I _think you secretly like it."

"Oh, please," Rose said exaggeratedly.

"I know you, Rose," Lissa insisted. "If you were feeling smothered, you wouldn't be spending every single night with him."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate _psychology majors?" Rose mumbled.

"I'm not even through Psyche 101 yet. I just have common sense. And I know _you_," Lissa repeated.

"Well them _maybe _you could tell me how I can make it through the rest of this week sleeping with my boyfriend, but not really sleeping with him," Rose suggested.

"Is it really that hard for you to lie in bed next to a guy and close your eyes?" Lissa asked in disbelief.

"It is if he hadn't worn me out first," Rose answered.

Lissa tilted her head to the side and studied her friend.

"What?" Rose asked after a minute.

"I'm trying to decide if you're just a slut, or if you're a nympho," she replied.

Rose grinned shamelessly. "Can't I be both?"

"OK…changing the subject. Our flight leaves at noon next Wednesday," Lissa reminded her.

Rose sighed. "I really hope my parents don't come home for Thanksgiving."

"They never have before," Lissa said wryly.

"I know…but it's just my luck they'd come home this year while I'm in a semi-functional relationship—and by that, I mean that Dimitri is the functional one—and give me a complex."

"Don't let them!" Lissa exclaimed. "Rose, you don't even have to see them. You can tell them you're staying on campus."

"That's true," Rose agreed. "I mean—lying to my parents always does seem to be the best route."

Lissa nodded. "This way we can get the whole gang together. You know no one else's parents are going to be in town, either. It'll be like a mini-reunion."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, goodie."

"You love our friends!"

"Lissa—all of our guy friends, at one time or another, have tried to get me into bed," Rose reminded her.

"That never bothered you before."

"Yes, well…now that I know I have issues, I have a huge problem with it. I mean…is that why I want to have sex with Dimitri all the time? Because that's what guys have _always _wanted from me?"

"Well," Lissa said. "You _did_ say he was hung."

Rose gasped, then picked up a pillow and hurled it at her friend.

* * *

"So…my flight leaves next Wednesday at noon," Rose said conversationally as she looked up from her text book.

"Your flight?" Dimitri asked in surprise as he lifted his eyes to hers.

Rose nodded. "I'm going home for Thanksgiving," she told him.

"Oh," he said. "I guess I assumed you'd be spending the holiday here."

"No," Rose said as she stood up from the kitchen table and grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator. "Most of our friends are going to be home, so Liss, Christian and I decided we'd fly back to see them."

Dimitri nodded slowly.

"Is…that…OK?" Rose asked as she sat back down across from him. It weirded her out that she felt like she needed to ask his permission.

"Yeah," he answered. "Of course it is. You don't need to ask me if you can go home for break."

"But…" Rose took a deep breath. "I feel like it's _not_ OK. Your mouth is saying one thing, but your face is saying another."

"Is that guy going to be there?" Dimitri finally asked.

"Wha…Adrian?" Rose returned in surprise.

"Yes. Adrian," Dimitri said sharply. "Is he going to be there?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "Probably with his girlfriend."

"Probably or definitely?" he pressed.

"I don't know. I didn't _ask_ him," she informed him in a bristling tone. "In fact, I haven't even talked to him since the morning you saw him leave, Dimitri."

"Then how do you know he's going to be there?"

"Because Christian talks to him a lot," she said. "And he…happened to…relay the information to me."

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Dimitri muttered.

"Well…have you seen the way I look at him?" she asked. "Because there's nothing 'lusty' about it. Adrian is just a friend, Dimitri."

When he didn't say anything, Rose stood up, walked over to Dimitri, and sat down in his lap. She lifted a hand to the back of his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. "You could come home _with_ me," she suggested softly.

He grabbed her arm and pushed it away. "No, I can't Roza," he bit out. "I'm still your teacher."

"The only ones who know that are Lissa and Christian," she reminded him.

"Yeah, and I'm not happy that I've put them in that position," he barked. "I'm supposed to be an authority figure."

Rose stood up from his lap and tried to force down her anger. "I feel like there's nothing I can say right now to reason with you," she said accusingly.

"Yeah? Welcome to my world," he said scathingly.

Rose stood there for a moment unblinking before she walked over and closed her textbook, then placed it in her bag. "I'm going to bed," she announced.

"Good night," Dimitri said.

* * *

It was a few hours before Dimitri finally came to bed. She heard the rustle of his clothes as he shed them, and the mattress shifted as he slipped into bed beside her. "Are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered as she rolled over onto her back.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just…I hate that you make me jealous."

"I'm sorry," Rose responded. "I don't mean to." She knew that if she could just find the words and tell him she loved him, too, that it would make him more secure in their relationship, but she couldn't bring herself to say them yet.

"That's not what I meant," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm not blaming you. I _mean_ I hate that I get jealous so easily when it comes to you, Roza."

"You don't need to be jealous, Dimitri," she assured him. "I'm with you because this is where I want to be."

"I know that," he said.

She lowered her voice to a husky whisper. "Of course…if you wanted to remind me that I'm yours, I'd be OK with that," she said as she slid her knee between his thighs.

"Do I _need _to remind you that you're mine?" he asked fervently. The moonlight illuminated the room enough so she could see his eyes darken.

"No," she said quickly. "Every part of me knows that. Trust me."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Then there's no need to remind you," he said as he rolled away from her. "Good night, Roza."


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n: Just when I think we're getting close to the end of this story, it keeps getting longer and longer. At this rate it may go on forever! LOL**

**Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! :)**

* * *

_Don't forget to be here bright and early tomorrow morning. Our flight leaves at noon, so we should be there by ten._

Rose rolled her eyes as she read Lissa's text. _You're such a mother hen. I'll be home by eight. Will that work?_

_So…what you're telling me is that you'll be here by nine?_

Rose smiled as she texted her response. _You read me like a book, Liss._

She sighed as she closed her phone and opened her car door. She'd been sitting in the parking lot of Dimitri's apartment building gathering every ounce of strength she had left. After over a week of not sleeping with Dimitri, she was ready to climb the walls. She'd heard some girls say the longer you went without it the less you wanted it, but that wasn't true in her case.

And she'd finally figured out why. Just because she couldn't say the words to Dimitri didn't mean she wasn't in love with him. The difference was that she used her body to show him. She'd tried to tell him she loved him the other night…but she just couldn't say it.

Instead, she'd ended up in bed at six-thirty when she'd chickened out. She'd barely gotten out "I—" before she'd choked on the words. When he'd looked up at her and quirked a brow, she'd blurted, "I'm tired." He'd replied with, "Go to bed, then." And so she'd had no choice but to go to bed and lie there wide awake for the next few hours. She'd been too anxious to try again; she might blurt something worse out, something like…I want to get married. Rose shuddered at the thought.

And with a heavy sigh, she walked into Dimitri's apartment.

* * *

"Oh, I have good news for you," Rose said a little bit later as she was chopping up a cucumber to put in the toss salad Dimitri insist they have with supper. He was constantly chiding her about her eating habits. Who know ice cream, chips, and soda weren't food groups?

"What's that?" Dimitri asked as he broke up the spaghetti and dropped it into the boiling water.

"Adrian isn't coming home for Thanksgiving. He's going home with his girlfriend," she said.

She felt him behind her before she saw him, and he reached for her hand, gently pulling the knife from it and laying it to the side before spinning her around. "_Really_?" he asked. His tone dripped with appreciation.

Rose stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes," she confirmed with a wide grin. "You love me even more now, don't you?" she asked teasingly.

Dimitri's eyes darkened as he reached for her cheek and tenderly pushed back a stray lock of hair. "Oh, Roza," he whispered. "I don't think that's possible."

Rose groaned as she returned to her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His mouth came gently down on hers and swept over the seam of her lips as his hand cupped her cheek. She parted instantly and drew him inside. A groan escaped as his tongue caressed hers, and she was so thrilled at the possibility of physical contact that, for once, she didn't try to dominate the kiss.

Rose's eyelids slid shut as Dimitri's tongue stroked hers, and she sighed contentedly. Her heartbeat accelerated as his thumb brushed back and forth over her cheek; a shiver ran down her spine when he took the step that separated them and placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her body against his. His arousal nudged her belly and she groaned as she reached for the zipper on his jeans.

She never got to it, as a loud hissing noise caused them to jump apart. Both sets of eyes flew to the stove and saw the space just beneath the cast iron pan caked with red sauce.

Rose groaned in dismay as Dimitri went to the stove to clean it up. The spaghetti sauce wasn't the only thing boiling over.

* * *

"Dimitri…" she started hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he asked distractedly.

"Why…?" Rose took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts. Talking about her feelings wasn't something she was good at, but it was getting a bit easier with practice. "Are you…?"

He turned around and waited before a grin worked its way across his face. "Spit it out, Roza," he said teasingly.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" she asked. "Is it…is it because…are you _mad_ at me?"

"What?" he asked a stunned look registered on his features.

"Are you mad because I can't…?" Once again, Rose couldn't bring herself to say the words in casual conversation.

"Roza." Dimitri tossed the dishrag in the sink and stalked towards her. "Is that what you think?" he asked softly as he stopped in front of her and reached for her hand.

"Well…" She laughed nervously. "What else am I supposed to think? I mean…nothing _else_ has changed."

Dimitri took a deep breath and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I guess I haven't been clear with my intentions."

"Wha…what intentions?" she asked in confusion.

"It's important to me that you know there's more between us than sex," he informed her.

"I…I do know that."

"Do you?" he probed. "Every time we're together, aside from the past week and a half—"

"Twelve days," she interrupted, eliciting a chuckle from Dimitri.

"Twelve days," he corrected. "Every time we're together, that's where we end up. And yeah, I like it, but I don't want you to think that's all you are to me."

Rose sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. "And you need to know you mean more to _me_," she concluded in a whisper.

He didn't say anything, but she saw his jaw clench and knew she was right. "Dimitri," she said as she rested her hand on chest. "Here's the thing. You use words…I use…I use _me_," she said, sharing the revelation she'd recently had. "Just because I can't say it…it doesn't mean I don't _feel _something." She took a deep breath as her eyes locked on his. "Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

Rose nodded. "Good. Then where does that leave us?" she asked huskily.

When Dimitri smiled at her, she felt her heart leap. "Dinner, bed…and lovemaking," he answered.

Rose scrunched up her face, wrinkling her nose. "Does it have to be in that order?"

"It's whatever order you want, Roza," Dimitri replied, his voice laced with desire.


	29. Chapter 29

_a/n: Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry for the delay in getting this one up._

_FYI—next chapter will be the last installment of this one. I will eventually be following it up with a second story, so I just want to warn you…it will end with a cliffhanger that will be resolved in the sequel._

* * *

Just as Christian had informed Rose, Adrian hadn't returned home for Thanksgiving. Dimitri was surprised at the relief he'd felt at that; jealousy was a new emotion for him. He supposed he'd have to get used to it, though. If the looks from the male students in his World Civilization class were any indication, most of them wanted a piece of the girl occupying his heart. She certainly knew how to get the testosterone brewing.

He'd always enjoyed spending time alone and was surprised at how much he'd missed her. She'd been gone for four days over Thanksgiving break and as far as he was concerned, it was four days too many. They'd been spending every night together; he didn't like her not being in the bed next to him. He loved the way she curled against him, pushing him against the edge of the mattress until he was close to tumbling off the bed. Thank God she was back.

He couldn't wait for the semester to end. As soon as she was no longer his student, he was going to take her out for dinner and dancing. He loved dancing with her...spinning her around, pulling her against him so her back was flush with his front. The way she rubbed her ass back and forth against him...teasing him...drove him insane. His hands clenched at the thought while need consumed him. Yes. Four days was definitely too many.

With a predatory grin, he picked up the remote and turned the television off. Rose looked up from her textbook in surprise and yelped as he brushed it carelessly off her lap.

"Hey!" she said as he pulled her against him. "That book was two hundred and eighty five dollars!"

"It can't be as interesting as what I have in mind," he whispered huskily as he found the spot just behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy.

"Biology," she informed him breathlessly.

"Just as I suspected," he replied teasingly. "My lesson has more to do with Anatomy and Physiology."

* * *

Rose had spent her Thanksgiving break miserable. Predictably, her parents hadn't bothered to show up or even to call. What was surprising, though, was that she hadn't given it a second thought. All she'd wanted was to get back to Dimitri. It didn't take her long to decide that instead of spending just Christmas with him, she'd be spending her entire winter break with him. There was no point in coming home just to spend time alone.

Though she had to admit, the time alone had done her some good. She'd had a lot of time to think about her feelings for Dimitri. At first, she'd been afraid that maybe it was infatuation, that she wasn't in love with him. But their time apart had been enough to convince her otherwise. Now she just needed to get the courage to put it into words; Dimitri deserved to hear them.

* * *

"Half an hour," Dimitri said as he hit a button on his cell phone and put it back on the nightstand.

"Oh, good," Rose replied; her mouth watered at the thought of pizza. "I'm starving."

Dimitri reached for her hand and linked their fingers together. He lifted it to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Tomorrow's the last day of the semester," he reminded her. "Do you know what that means?"

Rose grinned up at him. "Christmas break and endless days in bed. Just like this one," she said as she stretched.

Her breasts thrust upward with the action, and Dimitri immediately lowered his head to her chest. She groaned as his teeth pulled teasingly at her nipple before he lifted his head. "It means…" he whispered huskily. "That we can leave this Godforsaken apartment and actually go out somewhere."

"Oh, yes," Rose said appreciatively. "Because I'll no longer be your student." She gasped as he slid two fingers inside of her; her hips leapt up off the mattress.

"Not in the classroom, anyway," he said as he leaned down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. "Always so wet and ready for me, Roza."

"I'm going to be too tired to eat by the time our food gets here," she groaned.

"You like cold pizza," he reminded her.

He was right about that; she grinned as she shoved at his shoulders. "I get to be on top."

He fell freely onto his back and Rose sat up, then threw a leg over his thighs. She hovered over him for a moment; her eyes locked on his as she lowered herself just enough to pull him between her folds. She rocked herself back and forth, tracing her slit with the tip of his dick.

"Roza," he said threateningly.

She threw her head back with a laugh as she sunk down onto him.

* * *

Dimitri couldn't help it; he sat up and pulled her against him, burying his face in her neck as he sucked gently at her flesh. She wrapped her arms around him as she rode him, slowly but determinedly; he was surprised when she grunted—a sure sign she was ready to come.

"Let it go, Roza," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"But you—"

"Are just as close as you are," he said through clenched teeth as he lifted his hips to fill her.

Her hold on him tightened as her body squeezed around his; her breasts crushed against his chest, and he slammed into her one last time before he exploded.

* * *

"Oh, good," Rose said a little bit later when the doorbell rang. "I'm _starving!_"

Dimitri hopped out of bed and tugged his jeans on. "I should hope so," he teased. "I've given you some of my best moves today."

"Yes, you have," she agreed with a saucy grin.

"Fuck, Roza," he said as he pulled his t-shirt on over his head. "Stop looking at me like that or you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Oooh. Here's hoping," she replied, giving him the same smoldering look. He growled before leaning down and grabbing her face, giving her a sound kiss on the lips.

"You just sealed your fate, Roza," he warned.

She admired his backside as he left the room, and once he'd closed the door she collapsed back down onto the mattress with a contented sigh. A grin slowly spread across her face and she bit her lower lip. After the day they'd spent together, Rose decided it was time to tell him the words he'd been waiting to hear. If she didn't, she was likely to burst!

She heard his footsteps approaching and moved up onto her knees, facing the door. Telling him over pizza wasn't the most romantic setting, but she didn't think he'd care. She couldn't stop her stupid grin from widening.

"Dimitri," she said as soon as he opened the door. "I lo—"

She was interrupted when her shirt hit her in the face.

"You should probably know that my mother calls me Dimka," Dimitri announced.

Rose frowned. "Why are you telling me this now?" she asked.

"Because _that's_ who was at the door!" he told her.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah. Take that surprise and multiply it by ten. That's how _I _feel," Dimitri said dryly. He leaned over the mattress and tugged at her hand. "Come on. We need to shower."

"Wha—I can't shower with you while your mother is here!" she shrieked.

Dimitri grinned as he quirked a brow at her. "It's your call, Roza," he said with a shrug. "But you smell like you just had sex."

"Dammit!" Rose said as she jumped up off the bed.

This was _not _going to be a good first impression.


	30. Chapter 30

_a/n: This will probably come as no great shock, but there's more to cover, so there will be one more chapter. _

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to review last chapter!_

* * *

Rose had never showered so fast in all of her life. By the time Dimitri stepped into the steaming mist, she was already rinsing the shampoo from her hair and the soap from her body. Conditioning was going to have to wait.

When she reached for the shower curtain, Dimitri grabbed her from behind. "Where are you going?" he whispered huskily.

"I can't be naked with you when your mother is here," she whispered.

He chuckled as he spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why are you whispering?" he asked in amusement.

"I don't want you mother to hear us," Rose answered as she tried to pry his hands away. "Let me go."

"Roza Hathaway, are you embarrassed?" Dimitri pressed.

"Of course I'm embarrassed!" she hissed. "For God's sake, Dimitri, you were just…we were…I was…"

"Just riding me?" he supplied.

"Yes! Less than twenty minutes ago!" she reminded him. "If your mother had arrived just a few minutes earlier, she might have heard me moaning her son's name. It's a bit…distressing to even think about." _Of course, _Rose thought, _if she'd been a few minutes later, she'd have already told Dimitri she loved him._

"You're blushing," Dimitri said softly.

"No, I'm not," Rose muttered.

"You are," he said as he tightened his grip on her. "And it's incredibly sexy."

"Dimitri," Rose breathed when he leaned down and ran his tongue along her collarbone.

"What?" he asked distractedly.

"Stop," she said weakly, her body betraying her with a shiver.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice thick with desire. "We could be quick."

Rose groaned as her knees nearly buckled beneath her. She tangled her hand in Dimitri's hair and jerked his head away so their eyes met. "If you don't stop, I'm going to let you fuck me right here in the shower with your _mother_ standing in your living room—"

"Actually, she's sitting," Dimitri said, his eyes dancing.

"Whatever!" Rose huffed. "Either way, I won't be able to go out and face her if we…"

"Have sex?"

She reached forward and clamed a hand over his mouth. "Would you please lower your voice?"

Sighing, Dimitri let her go. "This little timid thing you have going on makes me hot," he informed her.

Rose escaped while she could, grabbing a towel off the shelf and quickly wiping herself off. After hastily dressing, she made her way to the bathroom sink and brushed her teeth, then began to blow dry her hair.

* * *

Rose's hand tightened around Dimitri's as she followed him into the living room. She'd never 'met the parents' before—at least not in this capacity. Before she'd moved in with Lissa, all of her boyfriends had wanted to be at Rose's house because of the lack of parental supervision. And she'd been fine with that. Having had absentee parents her entire life, she hadn't had a lot of experience with adults.

His mother stood as they walked into the room; a warm smile was already gracing her face. "Hello."

Her eyes were kind—that was the first thing Rose thought as she and Dimitri came to a stop a few feet away from her.

"Roza," Dimitri said when she didn't respond. "This is my mother, Olena."

Rose smiled anxiously. "Hi," she said with a small wave.

"This is Roza," Dimitri informed his mother with a smile.

"It's so nice to meet you," she said sincerely as she made her way around the coffee table and took Rose in a hug.

"It's…nice to meet you, too," Rose said, stiffening in the other woman's embrace.

Dimitri's mother noticed her discomfort and dropped her arms as she took a step back. "Are you going to join Dimitri and me for an early supper?" she asked hopefully. Rose couldn't help but notice that her accent was much thicker than Dimitri's.

"Of course she is," he cut in.

Rose turned to him. "I…I know how long it's been since you've seen your mother. So…I'm going to let you two catch up. Maybe tomorrow?" she said.

"Of course," his mother replied.

"OK."

The doorbell rang. "That'll be the pizza," Rose said in relief. "I'll pay for it on the way out and take it with me." She turned to Dimitri's mother. "Enjoy your dinner."

Dimitri leaned down to kiss Rose, but she reached up and put her hand on his cheek, pushing him away. "Bu-bye now."

* * *

Lissa giggled as Rose relayed the story to her. "You know me. I'm more interested in the sex part than anything else, but we'll get back to that. So…his mom shows up, and you bolt?" she asked as she took a bit of pizza.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Rose asked. "I had no warning, and I'm not exactly the kind of girl guys take home to meet their mom."

"That's only true because you've never dated a _man _before, Rose. You've always dated high school boys who wanted to get into your pants." Lissa arched a brow at her friend. "Your reputation, though unwarranted, preceded you."

Rose grinned. "It _is _funny that I was a virgin through the first year of my slutty reputation."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "So, you rescheduled for tomorrow, then?"

"Umm…_only_ if I can't find a way to get out of it."

"Rose—"

"What is she doing here?" Rose wondered aloud. "Unannounced, I mean. It's not like she lives a few hours away. She's from _Russia!_ You would think she'd call before she came to make sure her son is going to be here."

Lissa shrugged. "So…what was she like?"

"Kind," Rose responded immediately. "She kind of reminded me of your mom."

"Really?" Lissa replied with a hint of sorrow.

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry, Liss. I shouldn't have—"

But Lissa shook her head. "Don't apologize, Rose. I _like_ thinking of my mom."

"I do, too," Rose agreed with a smile.

"It was always easy for you to be around my mom," Lissa reminded Rose. "It should be easy for you to be around Dimitri's."

Rose sighed as she reached for another piece of pizza. "Have I ever told you how much I hate it when you're so reasonable?"

Lissa grinned. "Dozens of times. But it's never stopped me before."


	31. Chapter 31

_I know it's been awhile, and I apologize for that. _

_Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

_If you keep this story on alert, I will post a little blurb when I start post the first chapter of the next story. Just a reminder...things will _not _be resolved for Dimitri and Roza at the end of this one, but it isn't the end for them. They only think it is. ;)_

* * *

After making sure his mother was comfortable, Dimitri pulled out his own chair across from her and sat down. He rested his elbows on the table in front of him and propped his chin in the palm of his hand. "I know you have something you want to say."

Her mother studied him for a moment before she spoke; even in the dim lighting of the little French bistro, he could see the wariness in her eyes. "She's young," she remarked gently as she straightened her napkin in her lap.

"She's a fighter," Dimitri insisted.

His mother smiled up at the young woman who filled their glasses with water, waiting until she walked away before commenting. "And you want to save her," she said softly. "Dimka…you've always been wise beyond your years, but this…"

"How do you know _she's_ not?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter if she is. She's too young, and to be quite honest, your lack of good judgment shocks me."

Dimitri felt his jaw begin to tick at her words. "You don't even know her," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not criticizing her," his mother informed him as she reached over and gave his hand a gentle pat. "I'm trying to save her from making a commitment she is too young to keep and then regretting it."

"I'm not pressing her for a commitment," Dimitri said. "I'm not going to push her to give anything she isn't ready to give."

"Something tells me you already have," she said softly.

"And what would that something be?" he asked.

"I saw the way you looked at her. It's obvious that you're in love with her. Is she in love with you?"

The ticking in his jaw became more persistent and Dimitri had to look away. He couldn't lie to his mother; he didn't know if Roza loved him, and it was something he hadn't quite been able to come to terms with.

"You're intense, Dimka," she reminded him in her motherly tone. And that was the problem. If she could be judgmental-if he thought for one second she was scolding him-he could be mad at her. But she wasn't. She was matter of fact, and the fact was she knew him better than anyone.

"You push with a _look_. You push without _knowing_ you're pushing. Does she feel pressured?"

Dimitri swallowed past the lump of uncertainty in his throat and returned his gaze to his mothers. "I'm not sure what she feels," he finally admitted.

* * *

Dinner with his mother had brought new information: His oldest sister was expecting a new baby, and his grandmother had fallen and broken her ankle, but recovered in record time.

Unfortunately, it had also brought doubts. Roza hadn't said she'd loved him yet, and what if his mother was right? He knew he was intense; he always had been. He was more than willing to wait until she was ready to give him the words, but what if he unknowingly pushed her into saying them when she wasn't ready? The thought that he was pushing her—even if he wasn't trying to—shook him. He knew her—thought he knew her better than she knew herself. If she gave too much too soon, she'd panic. And then she'd bolt.

His mother was right; Roza was young. She had her entire life ahead of her.

And he couldn't be the one to take that away.

* * *

Rose put her car in park and made her way up to Dimitri's apartment. It was nearly noon, and she hadn't heard from him since last night. She knew she was running the risk of seeing his mother again, but it was a risk she was willing to take to see him.

She knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer before she opened it."Di-"

The word died in her throat as she looked around. There were boxes strewn all over the room. Where there had been lamps and books last night, the end tables were now bare; the large screen television that had been hanging on the wall was gone.

Her eyes flew to his bedroom door, where she could hear him moving around, and she practically flew across the room.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked as she marched into his room.

He looked up in surprise from the box he was dropping things into; his bed had already been stripped, and just like the living room, all the furniture was bare.

"What does it look like?" he shot back.

She looked at him for a moment before she took an instinctive step back. "You...you're leaving?" she asked.

"Yep."

Rose licked her lips as she watched him pack; he wouldn't even look at her. "What about your job?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It was a semester to semester gig. They wanted to try me out, I wanted to try them out. It didn't work for me."

She laughed bitterly. "Were you even going to say goodbye?" she pressed.

"I was going to text you."

"You...you were going to fucking _text _me?" she asked angrily.

Dimitri finally straightened, putting one hand on his hip, the other in the air palm up. "What do you want from me, Roza?"

Fury flooded her entire body, and she reached for the first thing she could find—a stupid paperback western novel—and tossed it back in the box, reaching for the hardcover before flinging it at him. "Are you kidding me?" she screamed.

"Dammit, Roza!" he said as he ducked, the book missing him by mere inches.

"It's _Rose,"_ she yelled. "And don't I at least deserve a face to face? I mean—I _thought _we were in a relationship!"

"Relationship?" Dimitri shot back. "What relationship? Rose, you can't even tell me that you love me."

Rose's heart felt like it stopped in her chest, and she realized how close she'd come to giving him the words he'd wanted. Words that, thankfully, she hadn't spoken.

"No," she whispered. "No, I can't." Apparently, he hadn't wanted them that badly, as he hadn't been as willing to wait as he'd claimed. Without another word, she spun on her heel and walked out of his apartment.

She drove home in a state of shock, her eyes wide and unblinking as she relived each and every moment she'd spent with him.

It wasn't until she arrived home that she allowed herself to feel. She tossed her keys on the end table, and slumped against the door. Once the sobs started coming, they were impossible to stop. She sunk to the floor, and wrapping her arms around her legs, she lowered her forehead to her knees.

"Rose?"

She looked up at the sound of her name.

"Are you...are you OK?" Christian asked hesitantly.

Rose choked on a sob and gave him a wobbly smile. "No. But you know me." She swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I will be," she whispered determinedly.

***THE END***

_Here is the summary for the next story; I'm still working on the title:_

_When Rose Hathaway moved to New York City to be closer to the only family she has—Lissa, Christian, and their new baby—she had no idea that it would lead her back to the only man she's ever loved._

_Dimitri Belikov had made the mistake of letting her get away once—he wasn't about to let it happen again. Roza Hathaway would be his—forever, this time—no matter what it took._

**_I've begun posting the sequel, and it is called Tempting Fate. Thank you again so much to everyone who took the time to read Fated; I hope you enjoy the next story_!**


End file.
